Pretear in the Sengoku Jidai
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! More embarrassing moments for everyone! And is Sesshoumaru actually blushing? Updated at long last! More Rin and Mannen interaction, plus Kohaku attempts to woo his maiden. Read and REVIEW please.
1. Down the Well

SSD: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is SilverSerpentDragon live from Today is the day of my fanfiction debut. Under this name that is. You may know me better under Shaddeny and—

AAF: Yeah, yeah, enough with the formalities geez. Well Hi everyone this is animearlinefreak here and today we'll be doing a crossover with—

SSD: Hey! I wasn't done talking yet, _Lina-chan_.

AAF: Okay _ding, ding, Jen-Jen._

SSD: ooh, you're going down. After the story.

AAF: Bring it on, sister!

SSD: Okay as AAF said when she interrupted me glares this is a crossover between Prétear and Inuyasha.

AAF: So here you go guys the story!

SSD: Remember, this is a joint effort, even though I am doing most of the typing.

AAF: Yeah, well I thought of this idea first.

SSD: Fine. Well here is the actual story this time. Oh, be careful. Some of the characters will be OOC.

Chapter 1: Down the Well

Himeno was torn apart. She could not believe that Takako used to be a Prétear. That it was Hayate's neglect of her feelings that made her turn into the Princess of Disaster. The pink haired girl ran out of the destroyed church with tears in her eyes. Did that mean that she could become a Princess of Disaster as well?

Himeno ran down the steps as these thoughts filled her mind. She turned right and ran along the side wall of the church. As she neared the back yard, she saw a well in the middle of a cluster of trees. Curiosity filled her even as she thought morbid thoughts. Himeno walked towards the well. However, once she was two feet from it, her klutziness decided to strike. She tripped and fell forward into the darkness.

Hayate, worried about Himeno's actions, followed after her. He saw her turn towards the back of the church and followed her trail. As he reached the back, he saw Himeno making her way to the well that was oddly placed in the area. Hayate had a feeling that something was going to happen soon. Right after that thought crossed his mind, he saw Himeno trip and fall into the well.

"Himeno!" He ran up to the well and looked in the dark depths. "Himeno, are you all right? Himeno!" There was no answer. "Damn klutz. She must be unconscious," the Leafe Knight of wind muttered to himself. "Hold on, Himeno, I'm going to get help. And maybe get Kei to light that well up."

With the other Knights

"I hope Himeno is okay. She looked really sad," Shin said with worried tears in his eyes.

"Me too," Hajime agreed with tears in his eyes also.

"Hey hey! Enough of that! Cheer up, guys. This is Himeno we're talking about. She'll be right and perky in no time," Mannen chastised the younger knights.

"What do you know, brat, you're just a kid," Go scoffed.

"Why you--! I am not a kid!"

Kei looked up from his laptop and sighed. _Yet another fight I have to disperse_. "Alright, children, that's enough. We have to stay here for when Himeno and Hayate return."

Sasame sighed in exasperation as the three (Kei, Mannen and Go) began to fight yet again. Shaking his head, his silver locks swayed. "Enough, all of you! We cannot waste anymore time while Takako is threatening this world! We have to work together and not fight!"

Hayate burst through the broken oak doors. His dark blue hair was wind swept from his dash. "Himeno's hurt. C'mon."

Concern spread through the knights as they followed their unofficial leader. The wind knight led them to the well.

"Kei, can you use your light? The well's pitch black?"

The blond haired/pony-tailed Knight of Light nodded and raised his right hand. Light immediately sprung from the palm and filtered down into the well's darkness. What was revealed shocked the knights. The was no one down there.

"Hayate, are you sure that Himeno fell into the well?" Sasame asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I saw her trip. Move out of the way, I'll prove to you that she's down there. Kei's light is probably too weak and the well is deeper than I thought." Hayate shoved Kei from the well's rim and jumped in.

A minute later…..

The remaining Leafe Knights shared a puzzled expression. Right after Hayate had jumped in, the well had flashed blue for a split second. They were pondering this mysterious phenomenon. Well, the adults and Mannen were, Hajime and Shin were crying.

"What should we do?" Go asked, dense as ever.

"What do you think, blockhead, we jump in after them!" Mannen yelled.

"Excellent idea, Mannen," Kei praised.

"Let's go," Sasame urged.

The Knights jumped into the well as a blue light engulfed them, not knowing that another was watching them.

with Himeno

Himeno opened her eyes slowly to see trees and plants of different kinds from above the well. "Hmm, that's strange." Himeno thought before she started to climb to the top of the well. As she reached the top, everything around her seemed to freeze in place. Instead of the abandon church that was once before the well, there were now trees and plants.

The pink haired girl climbed the rest of the way out as she said out loud, "I don't think I'm in Awayuki Town anymore."

She looked around and began to feel scared. _Where the heck am I? Why didn't I just stay with Hayate and the other Leafe Knights?_ She walked cautiously through the flora. A twig snapped and Himeno jumped up startled. She slowly turned around and "eep"ed in surprise. _Whoa, is that a…woman?_

The 'woman' in question had long silver hair and wore an elegant red and white haori with battle armor. A yellow and blue obi was wrapped around 'her' waist. White hakama billowed down into black boots. A blue crescent moon was on 'her' forehead.

"Ningen, remove yourself from my lands or I will do it for you."

Himeno angrily stalked up to the 'woman' and jabbed her finger in the 'woman's' armor. "Who the heck are you, woman? And who are you to tell me what to do!"

Golden eyes narrowed and gained a hint of red around the rim. "This Sesshoumaru is no weak woman, wench. You do not have the authority to touch I, Lord Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the West."

Himeno sweat dropped and slowly backed away. _Oh great, I've pissed off a demon. Hayate's right, I am a baka._

The infuriated demon lord now revealed as Sesshoumaru advanced towards the frightened Prétear. Himeno noticed that the demon lord's right hand was glowing a sickly green and dripping. She also noticed that wherever the droplets landed, the grass around the drop withered and died. _Oh Kami, I am so going die. I didn't even get to tell Hayate—_

Just as Sesshoumaru was going to skewer Himeno on his claws, a voice shouted, "Himeno!"

AAF: That's the end of chapter one, we both hope to see you guys in chapter two, "Show down: Sesshoumaru vs. Hayate.

SSD: I shall provide the translations for those of you who do not understand Japanese.

AAF: knows what SSD is thinking and glares

SSD: knows what AAF is thinking and sticks out tongue Nevermind AAF, here's the translations.

minna-san: everyone

haori: outer layer of a kimono top, serves as a protective covering

hakama: puffy, pleated pants

ningen: human

baka: idiot (everyone's favorite word)

Kami: God

AAF: So until then Ja'ne.

_In the background you see both authors fighting for control over the story._


	2. Showdown: Sesshoumaru vs Hayate

SSD: Hey everyone and welcome back to "Pretear in the Feudal Era" or Sengoku Jidai depending on which section you're reading from.

AAF: Anyway we're going back to the place where we left off so keep your shorts on, folks and here is the second chapter. peace.

SSD: I wasn't finished! Besides, we forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter. Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: What do you want, wench? -- ╬

SSD: You get to do the disclaimer for us.

Sesshoumaru: Why?

AAF: whispers Do you really think this is a good idea, I mean he could like chop us into like two.

SSD: whispers Of course it's a good idea. He wouldn't hurt me seeing how I am his mate-to-be.

Sesshoumaru: ahem, you do realize I can hear everything you are saying, right?

SSD&AAF: sweatdrop -()

Sesshoumaru: sigh Apparently these two bakas are out of commission for the moment. Looks like I will have to start off. Oh, and, SSD, you are going to pay for that "woman" joke. heh heh

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Inuyasha or Pretear. Though SSD belongs to Sesshoumaru.

AAF: Tch, she wishes! Well some of the characters are going to be OOC and if our spelling's bad sue me not her, K!

Chapter 2: Showdown: Sesshoumaru vs. Hayate!

(before Sesshoumaru and Himeno met)

Hayate flew out of the well on the wind current and landed on the soft grass. "What the hell? Where the hell is this and how did I get here? Damnit, where is that tulip head!" He shouted as he rapidly scanned the area. _Damn it, why can't I have a good sense of smell to go along with these powers? Then I could just manipulate the air currents and get a whiff, therefore easy locating. Hmm, her smell, cherries and—_(we interrupt this story on the account of Hayate's perverted mind. thank you)

Hayate blushed a bright red as his thoughts took a turn south. He shook his head in a hope to banish the indecent thoughts. Hayate noticed very recent footprints heading towards the west. They were about the same size as Himeno's feet. He set off following the trail.

It was about two minutes later that he came across Himeno conversing with a strange silver haired female. Hayate noticed the pink haired pretear backing away in fear. Seeing the woman advancing on his tulip-head, Hayate reacted. "Himeno!"

with Himeno

Himeno reflexively closed her eyes as the clawed hand neared her. Her eyes snapped open when she hear a familiar voice call out her name. Sesshoumaru halted his claw in time to turn and stop a blue sword from severing his remaining arm.

"Hayate!" Himeno cried in surprise when she recognized her savior.

"Get the hell out of here, you baka tulip-head!" Hayate yelled as he parried a strike from Seshoumaru's Tokijin. "I won't let anyone hurt you, not even a silver haired woman freak!"

Seshoumaru froze. His body started to shake in rage and his golden eyes turned a deep blood red. "Ningen, you will die for insulting this Sesshoumaru. I will not tolerate people calling me an onna anymore!"

With blinding speeds, the dog demon lunged at Hayate with the Tokijin poised to strike. Hayate barely dodged the assault but was nicked on the arm. _Okay, play time's over!_ The Wind Knight readied the Wind Sword as Sesshoumaru attacked yet again. The Demon Lord and Hayate collided, their swords crossed in an X. Hayate, unable to continue the weapon lock, fired a burst of wind at the enraged demon. Sesshoumaru was thrown back by the sudden gust, his armor shattering under the pressure. Some of the fragments dug deep into Sesshoumaru's muscular chest. However, Sesshomaru managed to fire off a minor Soryuuha that pierced Hayate's left shoulder.

Realizing that swords were of no use in injuring their opponent, they cast the weapons instead. Hayate pounced on the demon lord and summoned some wind blades. In a slashing motion with his right arm, the wind blades flew towards Sesshoumaru's lovely face. Four long slash marks appeared on Sesshoumaru's right cheek. The lord's eyes narrowed in fury as the silver haired demon retaliated. Sesshoumaru slashed at Hayate with his claws and made his own mark on the wind knight. Hayate placed a hand over the bleeding wound as he started to hiss. Sesshoumaru snarled a challenge.

They leapt at each other. Shirts were shredded, hair being pulled, and sweat glistened on their well built bodies.

In the background, poor Himeno watched the fight in horrified fascination. Drool leaked out the corner of her as she watched Hayate's sweaty and blood stained body. By her side was the newly arrived Leafe Knights and the Inuyasha crew staring at the savage sight before them. Both sides had never seen such ferocity displayed by their respective friend/acquaintance. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter; seeing his brother degraded to such a state was hilarious to the hanyou. The Leafe Knights stared at their unofficial leader bit Sesshoumaru's shoulder in a fit of bestial rage. Go and Kei numbly put their hands over Shin, Hajime, and Mannen's eyes.

"Shield your eyes children," Kei stated, his eyes never leaving the fighting males.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Mannen shouted while trying to pry Go's hands from their position as blindfold.

The fighting duo halted and slowly shifted their attention to their audience. Sesshoumaru had Hayate in a headlock with the wind knight biting into the demon lord's only arm. Hayate's hair was no longer in its ponytail but rather mussed up. Sesshoumaru's hair was much worse. The once silky strands were now dirt covered, blood stained and a comb's worst nightmare. The two took into account their position and separated quicker than a lightning strike.

Attempting to save his remaining dignity, Sesshoumaru turned towards the forest and walked away with a whispered, "Ijirashii."

Inuyasha recovered momentarily from his laughter to see Sesshoumaru storming off. "Oi, Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you swung that way! Mark him yet?"

Sesshoumaru stopped, turned, and gave his half-brother a glare that would freeze Hell over. "Do not make me kill you, little brother." He then resumed his trek into the forest.

Inuyasha huddled behind Sango, fearful of his older half brother's glare and not noticing where his hands were placed. A fiery aura sprung up around the demon exterminator and Miroku glared at the one who was groping HIS Sango. Inuyasha noticed the angry glare and had a feeling of impending doom.

"Ooh, Inuyasha's going to get it now," Shippo said gleefully.

"Mother," Inuyasha squeaked as Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff collided with his skull.

The Pretear crew stared at the strange group. Kei coughed to get their attention. "Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?"

Miroku was the first to snap out of his rage induced haze. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there were others here. I am Miroku, a humble monk and you are currently at the border of the Western Lands and Inuyasha Forest."

"I am Kei and these are my comrades. Go," he pointed to the brown/red haired teen. "Sasame, the shirtless one is Hayate," Kei received a glare from the Wind knight. "gulp Mannen," the blond knight pointed at the light blue haired twelve year old, "Hajime," he pointed at the orange haired nine year old, "and Shin," he pointed at the six year old blond boy that was hugging Himeno's legs.

"And I'm Himeno Awayuki," the pink haired girl bowed.

Miroku approached Himeno and took her hands in one of his. "Lady Himeno, would you be so kind as to bear my children?"

Himeno blushed and sweat dropped. As she was about to say no, she felt something rubbing her butt. Her embarrassment swiftly turned to feminine outrage. "Hentai!" She delivered a solid uppercut that launched the perverted monk back by fifteen feet and up by ten.

The rest of the Inuyasha gang who wasn't unconscious backed away from the enraged pink haired girl. Sango nervously scratched the nape of her neck. "Heh heh, he forgot to mention that he was a pervert. I'm Sango by the way. The idiot in red that's unconscious is Inuyasha. And the little guy is Shippo. The cat is Kilala."

The thought running through all the Pretear crew's minds was, _What a bunch of freaks._ While Himeno and Hayate had the extra thought of_ She could have warned me/Himeno earlier._

Sango looked at the unconscious forms of the monk and half-demon and sighed. She set the giant boomerang down and proceeded to drag both men towards Kilala. The fire cat transformed into her larger form and allowed her to place the men on the feline's back. She turned to the Leafe Knights. "Your friend is hurt pretty bad, would you like to come with us to Kaede's home?"

The group nodded their heads in agreement and followed the odd group. Hayate and Himeno stayed for a bit longer. Himeno walked up to the injured knight and tried to wrap her arm around his waist.

Hayate pushed her away. "I don't need any help from y—OW!" Himeno poked his wounded side.

"Don't need my help huh? Then why is it you're crying after I only touched a little scratch? Now, let me help you." She successfully wrapped her arm around Hayate's waist and let his arm wrap around her shoulders to brace himself. Himeno blushed at the contact remembering that Hayate was currently without a shirt.

Hayate blushed as he recalled his previous thoughts from before his battle with Sesshoumaru. With Hayate leaning on Himeno for support, they trailed slowly after the group.

SSD: End of chapter! Did you guys like the ending? Hey, can you guys review me too instead of just AAF? I'm feeling left out here. WHAT'S SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T? examines body in full length mirror

AAF: Oh don't feel bad SSD, they'll make a review for you too, just you wait. K! Besides, I liked the ending, it was so romantic! starry-eyed like Yayoi (-)

SSD&Sesshoumaru: roll eyes You have to be kidding me.

Sesshoumaru: SSD, I can't believe that you did that woman joke again! Get over here!

SSD: gulp runs into closet

Sesshoumaru: follows after

AAF: closes the door Well they're going to be busy for awhile, and the next chapter is coming your way called, "Unexpected visitor" So stay tuned.

In the background you hear muffled noises and screams from the closet.

Sesshomaru: "Oi, what are you going to do with that thing AH!"

SSD: "Well you shouldn't have moved!"

AAF: Sweat drop whispers " I don't know these crazies."

What they're actually doing is SSD is giving Sesshoumaru his Flu shot

Ja'ne


	3. Unexpected Visitors

SSD: Hey minna-san! SilverSerpentDragon here with the third chapter of "Pretear in the Feudal Era"! I have to do this chapter alone seeing how my co-author, animearlinefreak, is currently grounded for "copywriting" me. Curse you, administrators! We put this story under both names so that we could squeeze more reviews from the public! Ummm…..I didn't just say that aloud, did I?

Sesshoumaru: Yes, you did, Jen-chan.

SSD: What are you still doing here? I thought you went to go torture Jaken or something.

Sesshoumaru: Your point? I came so I could exact revenge for the injury you gave me.

SSD: I was worried for your health. Besides I don't want you catching Bird Flu.

Sesshoumaru: Kono Sesshoumaru is not an avian.

SSD: No, you aren't, but there is still such a thing as Dog Flu.

Sesshoumaru:…..

Hayate: teleports in Hey, SSD, where's AAF? And what's fem-boy doing here?

Sesshoumaru: eyes turn red grrrrrrr.

SSD: restrains Sesshoumaru by putting a rosary on his neck Osuwari. WHAM Calm yourself, Sess-kun. AAF isn't here right now, Hayate. And I wish you would get along with Sesshoumaru.

Hayate: huffs He started it by attacking Himeno. As a Leafe Knight, it is my duty to protect the Pretear.

SSD: For goading Sesshoumaru, you get to do the disclaimer.

Hayate: sighs Why me? ahem

Disclaimer: Neither SilverSerpentDragon or animearlinefreak own Inuyasha™ or Prétear™. SSD does belong to Sesshoumaru and AAF wishes she belonged to Hayate.

Hayate: What the hell! AAF, when you get back you have some explanations to do! > ╬

SSD: On with Chapter 3! hides behind Sesshoumaru to escape an angry Hayate Oh, and some characters may be OOC.

Sesshoumaru: --()

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

"Tadaima!" Kagome shouted as she entered her shrine home. She took off her shoes and slipped on her fuzzy pink house slippers. Hojo entered behind her and donned the guest slippers.

"Okinawari, Kagome-chan," Higurashi-san greeted from the kitchen. "How was your day at school? Oh, hello, Hojo-kun, back already?" Higurashi-san dead panned.

"Well…"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(at school)

"Kagome!"

The raven haired girl turned around to found her friends Eri, Yuri, Ayumi call her. She went over to her friends. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Kagome, how are you do you fell after you went to the hospital for Rheumatism?" Asked Eri, the short haired friend.

Kagome sweat dropped when she heard this and laughed nervously. "Ha, Ha, Ha, well I fell a lot better now, now let's go to class before we're late." The girls agreed with their friend as they headed to their first class of the day. _Gramps, I can't believe you told them I had Rheumatism, why can't you tell them I had a cold._

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(after school)

Kagome packed her work that she missed from her "sickness." She sighed in exasperationas she thought of the algebra she would have to make up. She started voyage home when she heard an annoying, persistent boy.

"Higurashi-san!" A cracked voice called out.

She groaned in agony as she plastered a fake smile on. "Hello Hobo, I mean Hojo." Oh how she loathed that annoying voice. _Would he just finish with puberty already?_

"Higurashi-san I heard you were recovered from Rheumatism." He fishes through his pack and came upon his gift. "Here, I got this for you to you know uhh…get better."

She opened the package to reveal a shrunken head. Kagome politely resisted the urge to gag. "Why, Hojo, that's very uhh…considerate of you." She slowly backs away. "Uhh…I have to go now, it's lasagna night and I can't be late, thanks for the gift it was nice."

"Oh, lasagna I love lasagna would you mind if I join you?" He slightly nudged her side.

"Hojo I'm not sure if—"

"I'm certain it would be fine. I know your mother wouldn't, she enjoys my company." He hooks his arms with Kagome's as he skipped to the shrine. However, Hojo failed to realize her mother's resentment towards his presence.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(present)

Higurashi-san, in the kitchen and fixing lasagna, contemplated smacking Hojo with the frying pan in her hand. She briefly wondered why she put up with his insistent courting of her daughter when she knew that Kagome was not in the least attracted to him. Poor boy was so dense he didn't even realize that Kagome was completely engrossed with Inuyasha, despite the fights they had.

"That's nice dear, oh Hojo I don't mind your visits." She said in a rather sarcastic voice.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(after dinner)

"That was a lovely plate of lasagna, your mom makes, see you Kagome." Hojo waves lovingly at Kagome before departing.

Kagome sighs in relief as she heads upstairs preparing her departure to the feudal era. _I hope Inuyasha doesn't get mad about me arriving late again._

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(twenty minutes later)

A very exhausted Kagome hauls an overstuffed yellow backpack towards the bone eaters well. She slides open shoji doors and without a second thought, jumps into the well, not realizing a gasp that came soon after.

Jojo, err I mean Hojo approached the shoji doors followed right after her. A gasp escaped his mouth at what he saw. He rushed to the well praying Kagome wasn't injured only to find no one was there. Hojo was very confused. Deciding to take a risk for his "beloved" and jumps in right after.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(With Kagome)

The rays of the setting sun washed over her athletic figure as she climbed out of the well. As she reaches the top her loveable hanyou waited on the opposite side.

"It's about time you got here, couldn't you be any slower?" said a disgruntled half demon. He body was leaned against the well in composed manner. His arms were crossed his six pack chest, as he waited impatiently for Kagome. A large amount of bumps sprouted from the top of head.

Kagome stared at the half demon in concern. She blinked a few times before realizing she wasn't seeing things. "I-Inu-Inuyasha what's with the lumps, did you stick your head in a beehive?" Obviously she had been hanging around Sango for far too long.

He grumbled incoherently but Kagome could pick up phrases like "she's been hanging around Sango too much" and "couldn't she keep her mouth shut?" He grabbed her things intent on leaving when he a familiar pre-puberty voice come from the well.

"Hello, anyone up there, can someone help me out? There's no ladder here." Whined Hojo.

The curious teens both look over the well dreading their suspicions weren't correct. They both groaned but helped the pathetic teen anyway.

"What the hell is Hoho doing here, did you cover your tracks well Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha, stared at Kagome with suspicion.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and nervously laughed. "Why of course I did, Yashie."

"Grr, Kagome you said you wouldn't call me by that name in public!" Inuyasha yelled into Kagome's face.

"Oops, well gomen, gomen, I didn't mean for it to slip." She said in a more calm voice.

"Feh, whatever let's go to back to the others, just get rid of Hobo over there!" He pointed his index finger dangerously at Hojo who still was dazed in confusion as to where he was and what the heck just happened.

Kagome obeyed Inuyasha's orders and tried to persuade the ever so dense Hojo into leaving, though his love for Kagome didn't make him budge an inch; resulting in her dragging him with her.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(Inuyasha/Pretear group)

Hayate yelped in pain as Keade bandaged his wounds. The old miko shook her head at the Wind Knight's intolerance to pain. "Ye wound is not that serious. 'Tis only a minor cut."

"Listen, Granny, I don't know what your idea of a minor cut is, but this is not minor!" The blue haired knight yelled.

"Quit being a baby, Hayate!" Himeno yelled at the simpering knight.

"What would you know about pain, tulip-head?"

Sango sweat dropped. "If Inuyasha and Kagome were to die in this era, I would say that these two would be their reincarnations."

Miroku nodded sagely. "Indeed, Sango. However, Hayate is very lucky that he doesn't have beads of subjugation." His hand crept closer to Sango's shapely butt. His treasure was secured for only a moment.

Twitch, twitch. "HENTAI!"

Miroku gently rubbed the red hand print that was now glowing on his face. " It was worth the pain."

Shippo bounded into the infirmary. "Inuyasha and Kagome are back with some weird looking guy!"

Curious about the kitsune's comment, Hayate and Himeno quit their fighting. They rushed out—well, Himeno did, Hayate was held back by Kaede—to greet the new comers. The other Leafe Knights overheard Shippo's excitement and were curious as to who Kagome was.

Right about now Inuyasha and Kagome come out of the forest with Hojo trailing behind them. The dense, idiot looks around his surroundings wandering how he ended up in such a primitive area.

"Why can't we take Bobo back to his time?"

"For the last time it's Hojo!"

"Keh, what do have feelings for this weakling?" He said in a jealous tone of voice.

"Grr!" Kagome growled in a fit of rage, counting in to ten. _1…2..3…_

"Wench, I can't believe you'd stoop that low, at least I have better taste in humans."

_4…5…6…_

"Like Kikyo, at least she's much powerful than this weakling."

"GRR, THAT DOES IT! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! AND FOR GOOD MEASURE, OSUWARI!"

The Leafe Knights watched this display in shock. "Geez, they're worse than Hayate and Himeno," Go commented.

"No kidding, I hope Hayate doesn't get one those necklace things," Mannen added as he remembered the beads that flashed every time Kagome said "osuwari."

Hayate finally freed himself from Kaede's badgering and leaned against the hut's door frame. He did a double take looking from Himeno to Kagome and back. "Oi, tulip-head, I think her uniform is shorter than yours. Hm, wish yours was that short." The wind knight muttered the last part, but it was loud enough for some certain people to hear.

Inuyasha glared at him for checking out his girl, Kagome was flushed with embarrassment and anger, Sasame's eyes were wide and staring at Hayate incredulously, and Himeno… Himeno calmly turned to Kagome, her cheeks burning from both anger and embarrassment.

"Do you have any more of those bead necklaces?"

"Umm, let me check. Inuyasha, my bag please, or else I say the word."

"eep," The inu-hanyou immediately dropped the yellow pack and hid Hojo.

"Arigatou, umm, let's see…" she pulled out ramen, school books, dolls, a gameboy advance, a CD player, a TV, and "What the heck is Godzilla doing in my bag?" Kagome asked as she stared at the fifty foot bipedal reptile.

The mutated reptile advanced toward the groups as they prepared for action—Hayate and Kagome excluded. Himeno turned to Hajime.

"Let's Prét!" The pink haired Pretear ordered.

"Right."

They clasped hands and a light show ensued; the Pretear of Water had emerged. The Leafe Knights began to blast their energy attacks at the rampaging mutant. Sasame unleashed a Sonic Arrow, Go let loose fire, Mannen countered Go's fire with his ice and flash-freezed the reptile, Kei threw useless flashes of light, Himeno began putting out the fires Godzilla caused with its fire breath. Shin used his vines to prevent the mutant from moving. The Inuyasha crew snapped out of their daze and joined the attack. Inuyasha launched a Wind Scar at the thick hided mutant, Miroku threw useless spirit wards. Sango landed the finishing blow with Hiraikotsu while riding Kilala. The bone boomerang sliced through the reptiles scales and gutted it.

Kagome meanwhile was still pulling out random object after object. She was currently surrounded by a jet liner, a cruise ship, an armored tank, a helicopter, several Ti-pis, romance mangas, candy, chips, and Hojo's useless "remedies." "Aha! I found it!" She looked up from her pack and realized that everyone but her, Hayate, and Shippo were covered in "demon" guts.

"Eww!" Kagome just about gaged from not only the sight she saw but the smell as well. "Oh, uh…here uh…I meant to give this to Sango for her umm…predicament but I see you might need it more than her."

She handed the beads to Himeno when Sango complained. "Kagome you promised you'd make me some enchanted beads for me but you give it away!"

"Oh, don't worry, Sango, I have plenty more where that came from." She dumps the rest of her contents revealing five more necklaces. The rest of the adult males gulped and backed away from the evilly grinning women. "Okay now after you ladies are done let's take a bath shall we?"

The women agreed with her commands and started to chase their targets. The men tried to desperately flee from the crazed women, though it was futile. The two targets each had the enchanted beads around each of their necks, and the commands were spoken.

"Miroku Roll Over!"

"Hayate Heel!"

Miroku dropped to the ground and began to roll on his back. Hayate, however, flew through the air to land at Himeno's feet in a compromising position. He dazedly looked up and made a very dangerous remark.

"Yellow panties do not suit you."

Himeno fumed. "Heel!"

"Yeoch!" There was a loud pop as the Wind Knight's back cracked.

Himeno dusted her hands at her accomplishment. She and Sango turned in unison towards Kagome. "We're ready for our bath now." The girls head off to where Kagome went off as they leave behind the mess of boys.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SSD: Guess what, guys! AAF was able to help after all! Sorry, but I'm a slacker. In fact, this was mostly her work, I took over the fight scene and some of the more perverted stuff.

AAF: Yeah I'm back after so long—SSD: You weren't even gone that long! You are so over dramatic.

AAF: Glares at SSD Well I guess she will be giving you the translations for both chapters now.

SSD: shrugs shoulders So what? I'm sure that the die hard fans of the real anime know what I'm talking ab—OW! don't hit me! Sesshy, AAF is being mean to me!

Sesshoumaru: Don't hit Dragon-chan.

AAF: Well now that this is over and done for let me tell you the next chapter to look out for, "Sake and Hot Springs equal chaos"

Hayate: Don't protect her, fem-boy! Look at what she did to you! She made us have a cat-fight for crying out loud!

Sesshoumaru: You deserved it, however, that Flu shot I did not like.

AAF&SSD: slowly back away and then break into a run

Haya&Sesshy: chase after the authors

Bye!


	4. Hot Springs and Sake Equal Chaos Pt 1

SSD: Hey everyone! I'm sure you all like my writing style, but I cannot hog all the glory for this fic. Therefore, my co-author, animearlinefreak, will be taking over for this chapter because I am busy making a present for my grandmother. Here she is—AAF!

AAF: Hey what about the interview, damn it you just wanted to get out of it. Well, please welcome the Leafe Knights and Inu crew.

Hoho er, I mean Hojo: "Hey, what about me you did not mention me, well am I not special?"

AAF: (sweat) Well anyway back to the other important cast—Hojo: Hey that was uncalled for.

AAF: Oh someone help him please. (In comes Hayate and the other good looking men from the leafe knights a.k.a. Sasame help out the poor author.)

Hojo: Mmm, mmm (is currently tied up and laying on the railroad tracks as a train comes by with dynamite)

Hayate: You owe me big time! Especially after that episode with the beads of subjugation. Himeno has yet to remove them.

AAF: Really? hmm….

Hayate: Don't you even dare. (Slowly starts to back away)

Himeno: Heel Hayate!

Hayate: ACk!

Disclaimer: animearlinefreak and SilverSerpentDragon do not own Inuyasha or Pretear but is really close to owning it! EH, Eh, Eh, Eh! (Cough) (Cough) Oh and some of the character are going to be way OOC!

The cast: (Slowly back away from the crazy author and pray that SSD returns soon.)

Chapter 4: Sake and Hot Springs equal chaos, Part One

"Ahh." The girls sighed as they relaxed their tired and dirty bodies. It was dark now, the moon shone over the hot springs creating a very magical atmosphere. Yes, it would be a lovely night for lovers to gaze upon the moon and stars or have some peeping toms to come out too. Either way it would be a lovely night.

"It a lovely night, don't you agree?" Asked the tulip headed girl.

"Yeah." Kagome responded.

"Ditto." Said Sango.

"Yeah it would be a lovely night if we had someone we loved with us." Himeno sighed before dipping her head into the warm water.

Kagome and Sango look at each other then stared at Himeno with evil gleams to their eyes. "Oh, do you have someone in mind that you want to tell us?"

Himeno gulped. "Umm…well uh no not really." The stares intensified. "Alright, I give. mumble mumble."

"What was that?" Kagome and Sango chorused.

"I said Hayate alright! Now you have to tell me yours!" She bellowed.

"Alright, alright we'll tell you." The Inuyasha girls cringed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed with hearts in her eyes.

"Miroku, don't ask me why I like him, but I do," Sango muttered in defeat.

"Hey, when we get back we can have loads of fun with the guys. I have several bottles of sake in my bag that I uncovered when I was searching for those necklaces," Kagome stated.

"But were minors," Himeno replied.

"What are minors?" Sango asked.

"It means that we're not old enough to drink alcoholic beverages," Himeno informed the demon slayer.

"Oh, we don't have an age limit on drinking in this era."

The three girls grinned wickedly as they began to plot the night's events.

"So which fella do you think is hotter?" At the mention of this, the guys came into hearing range.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(With the boys after the girls departed)

"Alright men we have mission we must accomplish." Miroku paused to create a dramatic effect. "Our mission: see the women bathe."

The men ignored Miroku's perverseness as if he wasn't there, though it did catch some men's interested. The perverted monk ranted about how they should peek on the girls and it being in their nature for the next five minutes. "C'mon, are you men or children?"

"We are not kids!" Mannen shouted.

"Yeah," Shin and Hajime pouted in unison.

Go, now interested, began to search through Kagome's bag, and pulled out other random things such as the Titanic and the Twin Towers. He also found some sake bottles and finally after two minutes of searching found the candy. Go grinned a toothy smile, handed the children the candy and held up the sake bottles. "Hey, looks like we could have a good time with these."

The guys grinned from ear to ear. "I'm probably sure we can loosen the girls up with these." The grins on the men if possible, grew wider. "So men let's go!" Miroku yelled a battle cry. The men yelled a war cry as well and started to leave the campsite.

Hojo began to follow but was stopped by Inuyasha and Hayate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled.

"Umm, can't I come too?" Hojo asked with a flushed face.

"NO! Someone has to watch the kids while most of the fighters are gone. You fit a woman's description so it's your duty to stay here," Hayate ordered before leaving with the others dragging Kei, Sasame, and Inuyasha with them. Though, unknown to the men Hojo followed after.

Meanwhile with the kids… Shippo had the candy in his paws and was not sharing with the Leafe Knights.

"Hey give us some candy. Go gave us that so we could share!" Mannen shouted.

"…"

"He's right and if you don't surrender the "treasure" we'll have to take it by force," Hajime threatened.

Hajime and Mannen took fighting stances, preparing for a battle ahead of time if Shippo didn't surrender the goodies. Shippo, however, didn't release the prized candy and then the battle began.

They threw their best attacks, which was fire, ice, and water. Punches were thrown, the knights and the fox cried from their brutal attacks. Mannen and Hajime combined water and ice and hope's of freezing the fox demon, but he dodged the attack by an inch. Another ice spear was hauled towards his direction. He easily blocked Mannen's attack by melting his spear with his fox fire, though Hajime put out his fire with his water flail, nearly drowning poor Shippo. Shin, however, who wasn't involved, was munching on the "treasure" the others were fighting their lives for.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(With the "men")

Several yards away the men were crouched behind a bush large enough to hide them all. Miroku was nearest to the girls, next to Miroku with a goofy smile plastered on his face was Go, then Hayate was shyly peeping out of the bush, next in line was Inuyasha who was praying he wouldn't be spotted and face Kagome's wrath, Sasame who didn't show interest in the men's "mission," and Kei who shared Sasame's sentiments.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! That would be a brilliant, but, Kagome, don't you think that's a little umm…dirty." Sango asked Kagome with a tint of pink upon her cheeks.

"Oh Sango don't be shy, you know you want to see some action, especially with you know who." Himeno nudged Sango as Sango turns red as a tomato. The girls laughed at Sango's embarrassment as the poor girl turned redder, if possible.

The men on the other hand were very curious as to what their brilliant plan was. They moved closer to hear more of their conversation as they heard something that would make them forever alter their view of the girls.

"Ahh."

"Himeno, we both envy you."

"W-What, why?" She started to turn red.

"You get to be with several men who aren't perverted." Sango said.

"Umm…well I haven't really thought it like that, heh, heh." Her blush turned a dark shade of pink. Slightly embarrassed from their answer she dunked her head into the water.

"Himeno, I've been meaning to ask you this earlier but from earlier circumstances…" She turned her head toward the bushes, half expecting Miroku to pop out of the bushes any second now. Shrugging it off she continued her question, unknown to her that Miroku was trying to do the exact same thing. "I wanted to know what was with that blinding light for a millisecond, before your clothes changed and how you gained powers which I didn't sense up until now?"

"That well I guess I must tell you now…" She told Sango and Kagome about her being the Pretear and how she must stop Fenril from stealing the world's leafe along with the Leafe Knights. Kagome and Sango then in return told her about the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, and his plans of he wanted to do with the jewel.

The men on the other hand were bored out their of minds and were planning on falling asleep then and there, when a certain subject caught their attention.

"Okay girls on a scale of one to ten what do think is Inuyasha?"

"Five."

"Six, only because he has a pack."

"Umm. Nine. What about Go?"

Himeno thought for a moment as the men wait for her answer. "I guess, six."

"Oh, this isn't a personality quiz, this is about looks." Kagome proudly stated. "I give him a four, on account of a show I watch."

"A four as well, and my reason is the eyebrows, they're too bushy for my taste."

Poor Go was desperately trying to cover his very bushy eyebrows as the others gloated with more pride. Sasame and Kei were the only men who didn't really care about their looks and tried to calm Go as best as possible.

"Now next would be have to be Kei, who wants to start first? Himeno asked.

"I will, I would give him a two because his hair style reminds me of mine."

"The same because of his hair, though I would really want fashion tips from him on hair styles."

"I must agree with the both because of his hair, when I first met him I thought he was a woman."

The girls pause for a moment before laughing hysterically. A gloved hand covered his feminine face. He cries silently body shaking slightly. _Why must I suffer this humiliation?_ Questioned Kei's mind.

"Okay I'm going to choose next Hojo."

"Eww" Himeno and Kagome were repulsed from her speaking that name out, but they had no choice they had to vote.

"Damn, I can't go by personality so I'll give that stalker a three." Kagome "feh"ed. The other girls sweat dropped, thinking she has been hanging out with dog boy for far too long.

"I know very little of Homo, I err, Hojo so a four. He looks kind."

"Well I don't really know him at all so a two, he's not my type."

Hojo: "…"

"Now to the more attractive men, Sasame!" Kagome yelled with enthusiasm.

"Oh well that's easy an eight, not only is he good looking but nice too." Himeno sighed thoughts drifting into la la land.

"Seven, no second thought." Sango said following Himeno into la la land.

"Seven too, his glasses make him look sexy, Hoot"

Inuyasha's ego deflated a bit because she never said "he" was sexy. Sasame hid with embarrassment as the guys hooted for him. Hayate on the other hand was slightly jealous and upset about it too.

Four minutes later….

The girls were out of their la la state as they came down to the last two men on their list.

"Hayate? Himeno asked.

The girls faces turned beat red and answer simultaneously. "Twenty!" They shouted and giggled giddily.

Hayate smiled slightly, a light pink tinge across his cheeks. The other guys stared at him incredulously wondering, _How the heck could he get a twenty when it was only up to ten._ Miroku's ego boosted to higher levels. "You know what they say, 'Always save the best for last.'" The perverted monk smirked at the scowls directed his way.

"No way is Kagome or Sango going to rate you higher than a twenty." Inuyasha snarled, though his gaze was fixed on the Wind Knight.

The girls calmed down from their laughter. "Only one left is Miroku," Kagome stated. A serious expression became affixed to each girls face. "Two, I prefer long hair."

"Three, I prefer blue hair," Himeno blushed prettily.

"That pervert doesn't deserve a rank!" _Because he outclasses them all._ "But I will consent to a three out of pity."

Miroku's ego was shattered! He was currently huddled in a corner of the bush sulking. "WHY, SANGO, WHY! I DESERVE MUCH BETTER THAN—"

The other guys each slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" They hissed in unison.

As luck would have it, the bush finally collapsed under the strain of all six peeping toms. They all barreled down the hillside and landed smack dab in the middle of the girls. Hayate landed in Himeno's lap with her head resting on his shoulder, Inuyasha's head was being supported by Kagome's chest, and Miroku landed face down in the spring over Sango's lower region. Each girl blushed in rage and the dreaded commands began to echo through the previously quiet night.

Hojo, from his hiding space, sighed in relief that he was not the one being caught in the act. He stood and turned to leave when a tree root seemed to sprout up from the ground. Shrieking like a girl, he tumbled down the hillside and landed with a splash on top of Kei, Sasame, and Go. He shifted nervously as not only the girls glared at him, but Hayate, Inuyasha, and Miroku were leveling him with death glares.

"Heh, heh, would you believe me if I said I was a figment of your imagination?" Hojo gulped as all the guys glared/stared at him incredulously thinking, _Does he really expect that to work?_

The girls didn't buy it. They each wrapped a towel around their body, not caring that it got soaked. Making sure it was secure, the enraged females exited the spring and walked to conveniently placed boulder. They glared menacingly at all the peeping toms in the spring who were scared stiff. The girls heaved and threw the boulder at them. The Leafe Knights had enough sense to teleport out of the way, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and leapt out of the boulder's trajectory, Hojo, however, was not so lucky. Sure, he managed to scramble most of the way out of its path, but he still got his legs crushed.

The girls nodded in satisfaction, dusted their hands, and grabbed their clothes before heading to a different area so they could get dressed.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(ten minutes later)

The guys sunk into the warm waters, sighing in relief. Since their clothes were soaked, Go had started a fire to dry them as the guys relaxed in the hot spring this time. Kei was secretly stealing glances at Miroku, wondering why he felt a slight attraction to the perverted monk; HE WAS A GUY DAMMIT!

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Go stated as he reflected on the happenings from a few minutes ago.

"It was worth the pain," Miroku said in a wise tone, though he was still feeling the pain of all those "roll overs" his beloved Sango subjected him to.

"Feh, baka bozou, this is all your fault," Inuyasha accused even as pink tinge spread across his cheeks, recalling his previous position with Kagome.

"Ugh," Hojo moaned painfully as another flash of pain seared up from his legs.

"Your fault you didn't get out of the way, Bobo," Inuyasha growled, still pissed that this weakling dared to peek at his Kagome.

Hojo answered with another pain filled moan. Kei merely shook his head. "I really have to question why we had to spy on the girls."

"What is wrong with you! Those supple, young bodies, firm breasts and you have the audacity to question the male nature!" Go and Miroku chastised the feminine looking man.

Kei backed to the edge of the spring while making warding gestures. _Miroku and Go teaming up, not a good thing. As if one pervert wasn't enough to deal with._ "Alright, alright, I will not question the male nature again."

Sasame sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, you two, don't you have anything better to do than stare and think of girls all day?"

"And neglect their beauteous youth? NEVER!" The two perverts proclaimed.

"I swear you two know no bounds of restraint," Hayate muttered.

"C'mon, Hayate, you know you enjoyed it. With Himeno, eh?" Go nudged the Wind Knight slightly.

"…" Hayate's cheeks turned a slight pink color as his mind wandered to more dangerous thoughts of him and his tulip head.

"I think he's blushing, guys!" Go teased relentlessly. Unbidden, Hayate's flush grew. "Someone's got a cru-ush, someone's got a cru-ush."

"Shut up, you hot-headed moron!" Hayate then proceeded to shove Go's head into the spring and held it there. When he let up, Go was sputtering.

"What the hell'd you do that for!"

"Would you stop, we're trying to relax. Not get into a water brawl," Sasame chastised.

Inuyasha glanced at the Sound Knight. He received a nod of acknowledgement. He knew the girls were watching, too. "Or maybe we are," He then launched a powerful splash at Miroku. _Kagome, you better be_ _in a better mood after this. The things I do to keep her happy._

Miroku sputtered a bit in surprise before leveling a glare at the silver haired hanyou. He grabbed his staff and swung down. The resulting wave soaked Kei, Sasame, and Hayate. All out war had just been declared; of course, most of the guys were ignorant of a camera flash going off every few seconds.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SSD: Hello, I know I said I wouldn't be working on this chapter, but the Guys in the Hot Spring was all me. Plus the perverted parts, oh and Hojo's crushed legs. Wanna flame, go ahead. I don't care because I had a helluva lot of fun writing this.

AAF: I c'mon. I'm not really in the mood. Five more minutes mom. (sleep)

SSD: Jeez. Get up, Lazy! And I'm not your mother! (pulls sheets from AAF)

AAF: Hey, that wasn't nice, now I'm cold. (Sticks out tongue)

SSD: (does a "Gibbs-smack") Don't stick out your tongue unless you intend to use it.

AAF: God, I swear you hang around Sesshy too much, you perv! (Sends evil rampaging dogs on her).

SSD: (uses a dog whistle) Do not call my Sess-kun "Sesshy", only I can call him that. And yes, I am a pervert, blame Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru: (Glares)

AAF: Anyway we still have our guests to deal with now come on and forget everything.

SSD: Sess-kun, I'm not calling you a pervert, just that you induce perverted thoughts in my head. Okay, now that I cleared up that misunderstanding, to our guests. How'd you guys like the first part of Chapter 4?

Himeno: I cannot believe that Hayate would go along with Go and Miroku?

Hayate: Yeah. (thinks) Maybe I would anyway.

Miroku: Thank you, oh great authoresses! You have bestowed upon me the great honor of seeing my beloved Sango the only I should ever see her!

Sango: Hentai! Hiraikotsu! (clobbers Miroku with her boomerang)

AAF: Uh…I think we need to stop for now, but until then See Yah!

SSD: Next chapter will be a Holiday Interlude: Feudal Festival. Ja ne!

Hojo's current situation: The dynamite failed to go off and the train was a fake. Bobo passed out and wet his pants in fright. Damn, I knew we shouldn't have bought those props from ACME.


	5. Hot Springs and Sake Equal Chaos Part 2

SSD: I love Christmas! Presents, presents and more presents! I love the smell of fresh clothes, don't you?

AAF: (Sweat drop) Okay, but I much prefer the smell of fresh books in the morning! (Starry eyed)

SSD: Anyway, it's time for us to open our gifts! Here you go, AAF! (hands a gift)

Caution: If you dislike Disney-like stuff or your eyes start to burn, then just skip this and go to the story. That is all. Oh, and the stuff we said is true. Peace, love, get out. (kudos to Mr. Boyd)

AAF: (grunts but opens up present anyway) Author's note: Christmas is not that big for her anymore, she's a freak now!

AAF: I don't know are you sure you don't want to open yours first?

SSD: Go on go on! Besides, you say that I'm really going to like the gift you gave me so "save the best for last."

AAF: Boy you make me feel like a downer, Oh alright! (Starts to unwrap the present, too bad for the pretty wrapping paper.) Tear!

AAF: Reads label though already knows whose it by. rips it to shreds) Cool! It has numbers and stuff!

Notice: It's a paint by numbers, just so you won't confuse yourselves.

SSD: Oh goody! My turn! (grabs the silver wrapped package)

SSD: Oh, how neat! water color paper! (A little sad about the pretty paper though.) (Hugs other author. Author is a little freaked but hugs back!)

Notice: A sketch book with drawing pencils.

SSD & AAF: By and Merry Christmas and have funny New Year!

What they both thought they got: A deck of really big cards, a DVD, clothes, or something of Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: Warning some of the characters will be OOC but will fix that this chapter. Also, animearlinefreak and SilverSerpentDragon do not own Inuyasha or Pretear.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 4: Hot Springs and Sake Equal Chaos, part 2

After the grueling water fight—and the girls running out of film—the guys decided it was time to get out of the hot spring. Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance as he attempted to comb out the knots in his long hair. _Damn you, Sasame, did you have to go all out? It was only a stupid water fight._ Hayate rotated his sore arm from Miroku's attempt to dunk him, but Hayate's height saved him from the bad hair day that Inuyasha was not as fortunate. _Thank kami I am tall but this is definitely going to leave a bruise. _Miroku rubbed his head where a giant lump was forming. _Damn it, did Go have to hit me? Oh well, I got him back for that stunt. _Behind Miroku was Go massaging his own forming lump. _I shouldn't have mistook Miroku's head for the water, but did he have to counter with that staff of his. _Sasame walked in the back with Kei, a smug smirk on his face. _No one could get close to me, I rule._ Kei glared at Hojo who was between himself and Sasame. _Why does HE have to come along? Couldn't we just leave the idiot in the hot spring to drown?_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(back at camp)

The sole three girls giggled over the instant pictures Kagome and Himeno took.

"Hey, maybe we should post these on the internet?" Himeno asked while rifling through the pictures they took.

"Yeah, we can get them back for spying on us!" Kagome agreed.

"What's the internet?" Sango questioned.

Kagome turned to her best friend. "It's a world wide communication system in the future. Everything from books to pictures can be found there. Yech, why did you take a picture of Hojo, Himeno?"

"WHAT!" Himeno grabbed the picture out of the miko's hands and turned green. "I meant to snap a shot of Hayate, not him! He must have gotten in the way somehow."

The girls shared a glance and turned to the campfire. Kagome walked over to the fire and tossed the picture in. "What a waste of film."

Sango then noticed that something was off. "Umm, Kagome, Himeno, where are the kids?"

The other two girls paled and began a frantic search.

"WHEE!" Shin cried as he sped into the campsite in full Knight uniform. The one-up mushroom look-alike was held up by several vines that were tearing through the ground at frightening speeds. "Faster! Faster!"

Mannen trudged into the campsite looking the worse for wear. He had smudges of dirt covering his cheeks and a bit of mud on his nose. He also had several scorch marks on his clothes. Hajime weakly walked behind him also covered in dirt and scorch marks but also with some frost on his clothes. Shippo was the worst of them all. He was in danger of frostbite from the amount of ice covering him, plus he was soaked to the bone.

"Oh." (Kagome)

"My" (Himeno)

"God." (Sango)

"What happened to you!" Himeno and Kagome chorused as they took account of the children's condition.

"Shippo wouldn't share the candy Go left us!" Mannen ratted out the little kitsune.

"What candy?" Kagome's voice started to rise a bit when she turned to her bag to see candy wrappers around. Her fists started to shake as she desperately tried to control her raging temper.

"Shippo you—!"

"PARTY!" Go and the other guys stormed the campsite. They froze in an easy silence. Suddenly, they forget that the little ones were there as their faces turned red from previous memories.

The kids slowly walked away from the group's awkward silence as they went to there rooms to sleep. Shippo, Mannen, and Hajime curl up together along with Kilala.The fire catfell asleep with the kids, tired from chasing them around. Shin's hyperness wore off and fell asleep in a pile of leaves.

"Ahem." Sasame said breaking the silence.

"Oh, well let's PARTY!" Go's cheerfulness returned along with his perverseness.

Everyone agreed with Go, entering the hut. Go went straight for the sake bottles he left by Kagome's bag. He lifted them to his face and started chugging one of them.

"Mmm! This is delish, you should try some." He held the bottles up to the Inuyasha and Pretear group. Some drove for the alcohol and some were hesitant about drinking from past experiences. But one was just plain mad, no make that furious. Kagome fumed, grabbing the sake bottles from Go before she grabbed her bag and walloped Go.

"I can't believe you would take stuff from bag without permission." She sighed. "I was going to take these out for a surprise but oh well let's drink up." She pulled out plastic cups from her bag, pouring a cup of sake for herself.

The group was a bit frighten from Kagome's action and decided to agree with anything she said. They each grabbed a plastic cup for themselves and poured sake for themselves. Everyone drank the rice wine expect one person.

Hayate hesitantly stared at the yellowish drink in his hands. Memories flew around his mind about what happened to him sixteen years ago.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(flash back sixteen years ago)

Mannen was still an adult at the time, Takako hadn't betrayed them yet. The Ice Knight had challenged Hayate to a drinking contest in celebration of their latest conquest over the forces of darkness. Hayate, having a big ego, accepted the challenge. He was a little put off though by the smirk Mannen flashed him. Go brought the first round of sake. Then another and another and another. By the tenth cup, Hayate was starting to feel a little dizzy. At the fifteenth he was hiccupping and seeing double. Mannen didn't look affected at all. Hayate threw up on the twentieth cup, but refused to back down. The other Knights except Mannen gathered around him in concern and tried to get him to stop. Hayate finally gave up on the thirtieth cup through pass out. The following morning, Hayate was greeted by the worst migraine in his entire life! It felt like there were several demon larva rampaging in his skull.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(present time)

"What's wrong, Hayate?" The pink haired Pretear asked with a cup of sake in her hand.

"None of your business, tulip head!"

"Heel!"

The cup of sake Hayate was holding flew out of his hand at the command. "NO! The sake!" Go yelled as he dove for the falling cup. Time seemed to slow down as Go tried to save the sake, unfortunately the cup somersaulted landing on Go's hand. "Damn."

Go cursed as everyone laughed at his pitiful attempt to save the sake, when there was tons more in Kagome's backpack.

Hojo laughed at Go when started to feel dizzy and kinda pukish. He held a grip on one of the walls to keep balance. He started to see double as he doubled over into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha shook his head Jojo. "Damn, Homo is such a light head." He took a swig of sake, pouring more. Everybody sweat drops as some had some confused faces.

Sasame shook his head at the tipsy teenager taking sip of sake as well. _"What a light head, why did we bother to bring him backfrom the hot spring."_

Kei was in the corner of the room eyeing Miroku. _Hmm, he had some nice muscles and firm chest that I wish to—WHA, WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ABOUT EYE CANDY! _Kei mentally slapped himself ridding himself of such thoughts, drinking huge chugs of alcohol to calm his unsteady heart from beating.

"Hayate, please take a drink. You don't wanna be a loser, right?"Himeno stated haughtily.

"I AM NOT A LOSER!" He then grabbed the cup in Himeno's hand and chugged the contents. He started to feel the effects of alcohol in his system already.

"Mmm, that's good. Give me another!" He grabbed Kei's sake.

"Hey! What're you doing? THAT'S MY SAKE!" Kei yelled in indignation as Hayate wrestled the plastic cup from the Light Knight's grip and chugged it. Himeno sweat dropped.

Sango and Kagome were chatting aimlessly away when she feels something grab her rear. "Hentai!" She smacked the "poor," and "defenseless" monk for groping her for the millionth time.

A light bulb seemed to shine above Kagome's head. She walked over to her pack and began to pull out more random stuff like an X-Box 360 that she forgot to give Sota last week on his birthday, and the Hubble Telescope, before she finally found what she was looking for—a karaoke machine.

"Hey guys! Why don't we use this?" Kagome shouted while holding up the machine.

"Awesome!" "Where the heck does she put all that stuff?" "I haven't done k'raok fer a leng time" "It sounds interesting." "What's karaoke?" "I wanna go first!" "Maybe Sasame should go? He is a DJ." were the responses Kagome received.

"Alright! Sasame, you're up first!" Kagome handed him a stack of CDs and the Karaoke machine.

Sasame sighed and began to search through the CD stack. He found one CD that fit his current mood and stuck it into the Karaoke machine. He grabbed the microphone and pressed the play button. The sound Knight closed his eyes as the sounds of rock filtered through the hut.

It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high

It's been awhile

Since I first saw you  
It's been awhile

Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile

Since I could call you

_Sasame thought back to the first time he saw Takako. He was instantly ensnared by her beauty and apparent innocence. He knew he was in love at that moment and it was the greatest feeling in the world. However, he soon found out that she would also cause him the greatest pain._

But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it all may seem the consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

"_Woah, Sasame cussing? Who is that and what happened to the real Sasame?" Go wondered aloud as Sasame sung._

"_Wonder what's wrong with him?" Kei asked._

It's been awhile  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
It's been awhile

Since I could say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile

Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do

_Sasame's thoughts traveled back in time as he continued to sing. He knew he was addicted to her, but he could never tell Takako how he felt. He had always felt jealous of Hayate, everyone was attracted to him. First Takako, then Himeno, even that Mayune girl. Sasame revised his thoughts at that, Mayune was attracted to anyone remotely cute or good looking._

But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
Everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered, I've gone and fucked up things again

_Sasame remembered trying to help Takako escape from her choice of becoming the Princess of Disaster. If he just had the courage before to tell her how he felt, how much he loved her, he could have prevented the whole mess. But he didn't. His silence condemned Shin, Mannen, and Hajime to their deaths._

Why must I feel this way  
Just make this go away, just one more peaceful day

"_Wow, he's a really good singer." Kagome stated in a slightly slurred voice._

"_Uh-huh." Sango agreed._

"_He'sh a radshio DJsh." Himeno said in a very drunken voice._

_Inuyasha silently fumed as he took another swig of sake. 'Damn him, I bet I could do better though. Then Kagome will really swoon.' A pleased smirk crossed his face and he took another swig._

It's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
It's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile

Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face

_Sasame was still trapped in the memory of when Takako became the Princess of Disaster. He remembered the way the candle light lit up her face just before her negative emotions forced the flickering flames to be extinguished. After Shin, Mannen, and Hajime's death, he had a hard time looking at himself in the mirror because he knew that their death was his fault._

I can still remember just the way you taste  
But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me I cannot blame this on my father he did the best he could for me

_At night, Sasame remembered, he would dream about being with his Takako. He could just barely remember the dream flavor of her lips as he would kiss her. But when he woke, he would search for her presence, only to remember that it was just a dream._

It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high and it's been awhile since I said  
I'm sorry

Sasame sung the last note as the music came to a stop. His audience applauded with the girls wolf whistling. He also noticed that some of the guys—Inuyasha in particular—were giving him dirty looks. Sasame set the microphone back in its proper place before going back to his seat, a slight blush stained his cheeks.

Kagome, now that she felt she was drunk enough, decided that it was her turn to sing. After all, ten cups was enough for her to be relaxed enough to have guts to get up in front of an audience. But as she was near enough to the karaoke machine, she decided that it wasn't enough sake for her to do it on her own and went back to grab Sango. The demon exterminator protested a bit, but the sake was affecting her common sense. Kagome was searching through the CDs when inspiration struck her. She would help Sango and Miroku get together through a song. She immediately found the perfect CD and put it in the CD player. Sango and Kagome shared the microphone, Sango started to fidget nervously.

You've been the first in my life

Who has ever made me feel this way

And I will not deny

I'm gonna need you right here by my side

_Sango was abit fidgety, but once the song started going the words flowed out of her. It was strange, even though she have never heard this song before it somehow, felt like the words she would describe about the monk. She turned to look at her best friend and eyed her suspiciously, wandering what she was planning._

(Baby, I can't wait)

Come right over here and let me lead the way

(Let me take your breath away)

By holdin' you, kissin' you, lovin' you, touchin' you

(Never will be too late)

To see myself through your eyes

(Baby, I can't wait)

Until the day I hear you say

_Kagome blushed. Although, the song fit how Sango felt for Miroku, she failed to realize how thesong related to her and Inuyasha._

You are mine

there's no other one for me

Keep in mind

you make my life complete

And tonight

we'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

you're the one that I'll keep for all time

_Miroku and Inuyasha though drunk were stunned by the girls words. _

'_Does this mean that Sango could…' He couldn't quite put into words what Sango might mean by it. For all he knew, he could misinterpret what she meant, and have a splitting headache by morning. _

_Inuyasha on the other hand was lost about what to say or even think. 'Kagome, who do you really mean when you're singing. Is it about that Homo or that tick covered wolf or could you mean me?' _

_The half demon shook his head. 'No, No, No, I shouldn't think in that manner, I mean I'm always so mean to her when she brings lunches over, and I always compare her to Kikyo.' He looked up at Kagome's face. 'Kagome you deserve so much better than me, I really hope you can find someone after the battle with Naraku.' That was Inuyasha's last thoughts before taking a huge swig of sake, emptying his cup._

Now that you're here, boy

I'm never gonna let you go

Can I touch you there, oh

Do you mind if we kiss real slow

You're my everything (everything)

You're my hopes and dreams (hopes and dreams)

Baby, you know it ain't no lie

I'm gonna be with you till the day that I die

_After Kagome heard those last words she couldn't help, but smile a sad smile. She told Inuyasha that no matter what, she would always be there for him. 'Inuyasha, even though I really wish to have you for myself, I know that I can never fully be in your heart. Kikyo is the one that you love.' A single tear rolled down her face as she continued to sing, not knowing that a certain half demon saw. _

(Baby, I can't wait)

Come right over here and let me lead the way

(Let me take your breath away)

By holdin' you, kissin' you, lovin' you, touchin' you

(Never will be too late)

To see myself through your eyes

(Baby, I can't wait)

No, no, till the day I hear you say

_Sango swayed to the music. She had no idea what she was doing or how much the alcohol effected her. She saw spots things were blurry all around her, she just didn't know what was going on. In her mind she was praying Miroku could help her. 'Miroku, the words I sing are true, I wish I could tell you them in person but I'm afraid of rejection. You go around the village and asked women to bare your children, when you have someone right here that would do it in a second. Miroku, if I told you how I felt would you be happy and love me or treat me like how you treat other women? Please Miroku I wish to know how you truly feel for me.' Her body swayed to the music more unstablely, she was close to losing her balance. _

You are mine

there's no other one for me

Keep in mind (keep in mind)

you make my life complete

And tonight

we'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

you're the one that I'll keep for all time

_Miroku saw how Sango's body dangerously swayed and for once wasn't thinking about something dirty. 'Sango seems a bit loose, I pray that she won't fall.' Miroku inched closer towards Sango's body in case she would fall by accident. He would be worried if Sango managed to hurt herself. Secretly the monk had deep affection for the demon exterminator, though he just had a hard time expressing it._

You're the one who lights my fire

You're the one who keeps me strong

You're the one that I depend on

When my world is goin' wrong

You're the one that I hold closer

You're the man I'm dreaming of

And I really, really love you

I just want you to know that

_Kagome's words became more passionate and lively when she sang the parts that reminded her of Inuyasha. She recalled a time when they were by the fire and it was chilly out. She forgot to bring her jacket with her as she shivered from the cold. Inuyasha saw her shiver a gently placed his haori on Kagome. Instantly she stopped shivering and thanked Inuyasha for his curtsey as he "feh'ed" She also remembered all those times when he visited Kikyo and how she would go back to her time, and he was always there in the shadows watching her. That was one thing that Kagome most loved about Inuyasha, she loved how kind he was to others when they weren't in the best of moods._

You are mine

there's no other one for me

Keep in mind (keep in mind)

you make my life complete

And tonight

we'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

you're the one that I'll keep for all time

_Without ever realizing this, Kagome stared at Inuyasha when she sang this part which made Inuyasha blush and made him more confused as ever. Though, he loved Kikyo he also felt something for the young miko as well. _

_Miroku watched Sango's every move incase she fell and offered a free chance for him to grope her._

I can't wait till the day

When I'll hear you say

You're the one that I need

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

The viewers applauded the two girls' performance, despite the fact that it was obvious they were singing drunkenly. Himeno cheerfully bounced out of her seat though stumbled a bit as the sake was in effect. She scanned the tracks of the CD and found the perfect song. She took the mike from its resting place and began to sing.

When I first saw you, I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of mine

_Himeno reflected back on the day when she met Hayate. Her first impression was that he was hot, but had a rude attitude. Despite that roughness, she felt like there was a connection between them, even though they argued a lot._

I look at you, lookin' at me

Now I know why they say, the best things are free

I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine

Angel of mine

_She blushed a bit as she remembered the one instant where they made eye contact on that day. She felt like she could take on the world like it was nothing._

_Hayate was listening to the lyrics and blushed a bit. He, too, remembered the day he and Himeno met. However, despite his harsh words to her, that wasn't what he was thinking at the time. Instead, his first thought was 'She is beautiful.' He blushed slightly as he knew that she had grown even more beautiful in the time they have known each other._

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now, you helped me grow

You came into my life, sent from above

When I lost all hope, you showed me love

I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time

Angel of mine

_Hayate also remembered that the way he and Himeno had met was her popping out of a bush and landing on him._

Nothing means more to me than what we share

No one in this whole world can ever compare

Last night, the way you moved is still on my mind

Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside, I need to show

_Himeno knew she loved Hayate, that was the reason why she chose this song; to express her feelings without actually telling him. She recalled the time when he came looking for after she found out that Takako used to be a Pretear. She had spent the day with Mawata when he found her. Hayate had **hugged** her. She didn't know what to think at the time. Okay, she thought that he had lost his mind for a brief moment, but still she had stiffened._

You came into my life, sent from above (sent from above)

When I lost all hope, you showed me love (boy you showed me love)

I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time (right on time)

Angel of mine (angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment

As if they were new

Every breath that I take, the love that we make

I only share it with you, you, you, you, you

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

_Hayate was in deep thought when Go decided to move and sit next to him. _

"_Hayate and Himeno sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N—Ow! Gee, you didn't have to do that!"_

_Hayate glared at the Fire Knight, one arm was crossed over his chest, the other was held up and wind blades were circling around it. "Do that again and I will show you real pain."_

_Go gulped and quickly moved to the other side of the hut. Kei and Sasame shook their heads, Sasame snickering slightly. Kagome giggled drunkenly, "Those two make a good couple." Inuyasha shook his head and did his trademark "feh!" there was a drunken flush to his cheeks now that he was on his fortieth cup. _

You came into my life, sent from above (came in to my life, yeah)

When I lost all hope you showed me love (boy you showed me love, uh huh)

I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time (but boy your right on time)

Angel of mine (angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm different now you helped me grow

I look at you, looking at me

Now I know why they say, the best things are free

Checkin' for you, boy you're right on time

Angel of mine

As Himeno finished her song, her eyes locked with Hayate's. She blushed a cherry red and quickly returned to her seat after leaving the microphone near the karaoke machine. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hayate had the same thought running through their heads as they all stared at the mike, 'I should dedicate a song for Kagome/Sango/Himeno.' Miroku reached there first. Everyone groaned, thinking that he would play a perverted song (A/N: at least not this chapter). Miroku changed the CD and pressed play. To everybody's surprise, it was actually a romantic song.

Look into my eyes you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

When you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

_Miroku looked directly at Sango as he sung the first lines. He also thought back on the times where he was there for her, and not groping her. Sango, on the other hand, was confused and sad. Of course, seeing how she had blurry vision, she didn't see that he was staring right at her. She began to wonder who it was that he was thinking about. Inuyasha and Hayate decided to join in at this time, not wanting to be outdone by a perverted monk._

Look into your heart you will find

There's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

_Himeno blushed when she noticed Hayate's gaze on her, she couldn't look away. Kagome was out of it too much to realize that Inuyasha was even singing much less to her. Inuyasha was tempted to go up and sing in her face, but continued singing beside the other guys anyway._

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way

(Look into your heart baby)

_Kagome by now had realized that Inuyasha was by the karaoke machine and singing. The fact that he had an excellent voice stunned her out of her drunken stupor for a moment. Then the song filtered into her brain and she blushed a bright red. 'How sweet!' Inuyasha smirked as he noticed that Kagome was paying attention._

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do, Ohhh, I do it for you

Sango, in her drunken haze, ran out of the room for misinterpreting Miroku's intentions. 'Just proves he's a pervert, a romantic pervert but a pervert nonetheless. Can't even focus on one girl.' Tears leaked from her eyes, never realizing that Miroku followed her.

The other participants of the party were tired and drunk so they decided it was time for bed. They retired to their rooms, never acknowledging where they were going. This ignorance would lead to mass chaos the next morning.

To be concluded…

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SSD: Complete, FINALLY!

AAF: Yeah finally, at least we both got to finally finish it.

SSD: Uh huh, with you getting my case, we finally got it done. Thank you for being a pest, in a good way.

AAF: Sorry guys, but it wasn't really meant to be this long but we just kept adding more and more and more.

SSD: Yeah, like too many good ideas that we couldn't put in. There's going to be a "Pretear in the Feudal Era: Deleted Scenes" coming out once we finish this story.

Audience: BOOOO! YOU STINK!

AAF: Hey It's the holidays be nice!

SSD: Yeah! Anyway in case you're wondering, here's the Cup o' Sake count.

Kagome: 17

Inuyasha: 60 something

Hayate: 32

Himeno: 12

Sango: 24

Miroku: 40 (and he was still sober!)

Sasame: 34

Kei: 30

Go: somewhere in the 40s

Hojo: passed out after one (he's a lightweight)

Hojo: Heeey, Why did I (hic) pass out after only (hic) one? And why didn't (hic) I get to sing? (passes out)

AAF: Dumb lightweight. (growls)

SSD: Must…smack…idiot…Can't it's…holidays…DAMN IT! Alrighty. De-de-de Dat's all folks. (pulls out a porky pig doll) What the--? DAMN YOU ACME!

AAF: Bye! (Waves like a hyper girl on the count of candy in her system.)

SSD: Oh, and the songs used in this do not belong to us, they belong to their respective owners


	6. Chapter 4, Part 3: The Morning After

SSD: Konichiwa wa minna-san! We're here withthe final part of chapter 4! Aren't you all relieved?

AAF: Yeah, it's finally here. And I'm sure everyone wants to know about what happened in the morning to everyone right?

SSD: Yes, yes. But shame to all the people who have read our story and not reviewed. I WANT A PROMOTION DAMN IT!

AAF: Hold your horses, we must at least do half of this and then we get paid. ($-$)

SSD: You've been holding out on me! I didn't know we get paid for this. That means I don't have to get a job, I can just sit on my butt and write fanfiction and get tons of review! Then I'll eventually become a Class 1 Category 1, Unlimited authoress! (laughs maniacally)

AAF: (Sweat drop) Well I think someone has had a little too much caffeine this morning. (drinks her coffee) Hmm coffee.

SSD: (sweat drops) Who's calling the kettle black now?

AAF: Fine, whatever. (rolls eyes) Let's just get this started and quit ranting.

SSD: Right! I call Inuyasha to the stand!

Inuyasha: Nani?

SSD: You do the disclaimer or I fetch Kagome.

Inuyasha: (gulp) Damn it. I'll do your stupid disk layman.

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Inuyasha or Pretear. Some characters may be OOC.

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: GAH! SSD, AAF, you lied to me!

SSD&AAF: (laugh insanely while evilly rubbing their hands. AAF pulls out a list of names of people to torture and crosses Inuyasha out. Still more left to do)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 4, Part 3: The Morning After

The sun peeked over the horizon and spilled golden rays of light through the eastern facing windows in Edo. Farmers awoke and gathered their tools, even though they were still tired from the noise coming from Lady Kaede's hut. Many wondered what Lady Kagome and her friends were up to since Lady Kaede was visiting a nearby town. The weary farm workers greeted the old priestess as they noticed she was entering the village.

"Kaede-sama," One of the village women called to the aging priestess.

Kaede paused in her walk back to her home. "What be the matter, child?"

"There were strange noises coming from your hut throughout the night. Most of the other villagers were concerned for Kagome-sama and her friends."

Kaede rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I see, thank ye for thy warning." She then continued to her hut, wondering about what she would find.

The old miko hobbled up the patio to her home and opened the shoji. Her eyes bugged as she took in the disastrous sight. Even with her deteriorating hearing, she could hear moaning from the other rooms. Her eyes widened even more as she pieced together what had happened in her sacred home. She stalked over to one of the rooms and flung the shoji open. What greeted Kaede was unnerving to the old priestess.

There, sharing the same bed were Miroku, Sango, and Kei? The old woman was confused by this as Miroku was currently sandwiched between Sango and Kei, his right hand was groping Sango's rear. Kaede left the room and shut the shoji, her mind could not comprehend the situation. She ventured on to the next room and found the children snoozing with Kilala. At least this was decent, Kaede thought with a smile. The miko glanced at the other rooms and shivered in fear of what she might find. The next room contained Go, Sasame, and Hobo slumped on opposite sides of the room. Kaede sighed in relief and thought that the other rooms were not as bad as the first. She side-stepped the sake bottles that littered the floor as she approached the next room. Inside was Kagome holding Inuyasha's head to her chest, her hands rubbing his ears as they twitched. Inuyasha had his arms around her waist as he snuggled. Kaede blinked, she certainly didn't expect that to happen. She also noticed that Kagome was smiling slightly. Moving on, Kaede approached the last room. Himeno was curled up like a cat while Hayate held her close to his chest, there was a slight flush to his cheeks. Apparently, Kaede thought, he was still drunk.

Moaning was heard from the front room. Kaede sweat dropped as various thoughts entered her mind, of what might be going on. She hobbled as quickly as she can to the front room to watch the events that would soon unfold.

Miroku groaned as the sun's ray of light lit the Spartan room. He tried to put the covers over his head when he felt someone near by. Curious he turned his body around and saw a blond pony tailed man by his side, snuggling up to his body. At that time he wanted to gag, but then nothing came out. He slowly tried to get his body out of the blond's hold as he bumped into another. He flinched and feared that another man might be there, but his worries were gone when he saw the face of his angel. Her face was near his and her lips were puckered up. He flashed a not so innocent smile, as very dirty thoughts entered his mind. His body closed the gap between the two as his lips met Sango's.

The sunlight light woke the sleeping maiden, as she her eyes began to open. However, she noticed something in her face that she would have least expected. Miroku's face was near hers and not only that but his lips were upon hers. Sango did the only thing that a girl would do in that situation. She heaved her huge weapon over her head and gave Miroku a good whack.

"HENTAI!" Screamed the enraged teenager as the monk was thrown several feet away. This woke up Kei resulting in him waking up and screaming himself. Sango now noticing the knight of light yelled as she whacked the poor guy two times.

"Hentai! Hentai!" The knight was thrown a far distant away, rubbing his head.

_'What was that all about?'_ Then Kei started to remember what exactly had taken place of last night.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(Last Night)

Sango ran out of the main room crying, after Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hayate had sung. Kei noted, with a pang of jealousy (mental slap), that the cursed monk followed the demon slayer. The Light Knight shrugged it off and began to chug a new bottle of sake. He started to feel light headed after a few minutes after finishing it off and stumbled after the two, not knowing that he was doing so. He found an "empty" futon and lay down. He snuggled next to the warm "pillow" and fell asleep.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sango huffed and stormed out of the room, Miroku following behind. She went to the hot springs to cool off and relax. She dipped her feet into the stream. _'The nerve of lecher, taking advantage of a person when their drunk, IT'S WRONG!' _Her eyes suddenly widen when she remembered how exactly she ended up in this predicament.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(flashback)

Sango ran out of the main room crying. She slammed the shoji screen shut as she entered one of the rooms that branched from the main one. She couldn't believe that Miroku would sing THAT song when he can't even fixate on one woman.

A knock at the screen door, brought to Sango's attention. She didn't want anybody's company, but she wanted to know who was at the door. She got up and opened a crack of the door and saw the one person she didn't want to explain herself to.

"Sango, what's wrong?" The monk had a concerned look in his eyes as he stared at Sango, but she just brushed it aside.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted as she tried to shut the door, but in her drunken state she didn't have the strength to push the door in Miroku's face.

He forcefully pushed open the shoji screen and Sango fell down clumsily. Miroku caught her in time before she fell, time froze for Sango. She stared at the monk with confused eyes. _'What's going on, what's he doing?'_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(present)

Sango sighed as she saw ducks swimming across the springs. She stared at the ducks in envy. _'That was how my family were before they left me here.' _She picked up a rock and threw it at the ducks. The ducks flew away from the rock's splash as Sango cried. _'While they have a family I have no one. No one would love me, not even the hentai of a monk Miroku.' _

Miroku came to the rocky outcrop where the hot springs were located. "Sango!"

The taijiya jumped up in surprise and spun around to face the "intruder." Her foot got caught on a rock and she stumbled back into a hot spring. Miroku closed the distance to the spring Sango fell into and peered over one of the shielding boulders. He tried desperately not to laugh because Sango was sprawled in the spring, her hair flopped over her face in a messy manner.

"Are you alright?"

Covered by the hair, Sango's blush was hidden. "Mi-ro-ku," she ground out from gritted teeth.

The perverted monk reached a hand down to help her up. Sango flipped her matted hair out of her face and looked up in surprise. She cautiously took his hand and let Miroku hoist her out of the spring. Her body was pulled into his embrace as both of them blushed. Sango however, had a redder blush. Miroku on the other hand, was caught by surprise. They both pulled apart as Miroku cleared his throat.

"Well…umm…should we on our way?"

Sango, too embarrassed to say anything, nodded her head. During their walk back, Miroku stopped to hand Sango his haori. Sango shakily accepted his haori, when she felt a hand on her rear. Her anger coursed through her veins. _'THAT PERVERT!'_

"HENTAI, ROLL OVER!" The housh dropped to the group rolling as Sango headed back to Kaede's hut. After the beads of subjugation wore off, his mind drafted back to last night.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(last night)

Miroku was clueless as to the reason Sango acted so emotional. He couldn't imagine why she would behave that way when that song was dedicated to her. When Sango ran into the other room, he followed closely behind her.

Sango ran into the other room and slammed the shoji door behind her. Miroku approached the room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and stared at him. He was concerned for her when he saw her tears that he hoped he could something to cheer her up.

"Sango what's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!" Sango shouted at the housh as she pushed the door. Miroku grabbed a hold of the door and forcefully opened the door. But the girl had her weight on the door, as she fell towards the ground. He caught her before anything else as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Sango." He pulled her body up. "I apologize if the song wasn't to your liking. I thought it was the right song for the way I feel for you." He gaze fell to the ground.

Sango in quick move grabbed his head and turned it fiercely. "YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I LOVE YOU?" She cupped her face with her hands, her body shaking violently.

Miroku was shocked to hear those words that came out of his beloved. He gently lifted her head and kissed her. A gasp escaped her lips as he took her to the bed and she passed out.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(present)

Somewhere in another part of the hut. The two love birds, Himeno and Hayate, nestled in each other's embrace. The feeling of Hayate nuzzling his nose in her hair woke Himeno from her alcohol induced slumber. Of course, Himeno was unaware that the one invading her personal space was the Wind Knight she cherished. A vein pulsed at her temple as anger began to surge. The anger turned to rage when her "molester" started to nibble her ear. She attempted to escape the embrace, but her capturer tightened his hold on her. Himeno then decided it was time to unleash her karate moves on the man holding her down.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Himeno broke the hold and launched the "molester" into the opposite wall. Hayate, still drunk from last night, slammed into the wall upside down, back facing the wall. He slid down and landed in a heap. Himeno gasped and rushed to his side.

"OhmygodHayate,I'msosorry!Don'tdieonme!"

"Ow, whadcha do that fer, tu-u-uli-ip he-ead?" Hayate moaned as the mother of headaches pounded his skull. Not only that, but his back was sending pain signals up to his brain as well.

"Hayate, what were you doing in my futon?" Himeno asked flushed in anger and embarrassment.

He blushed in embrassment not quite sure himself why he was in her futon. "Ho-How sphuod I knnnow?" As he pulled himself up, memories of what occurred last night, hit his head harder than his migraine. Himeno slowly started to recall the events of last night.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(flashback)

Hayate stumbled away from the karaoke machine, the alcohol was beginning to take a stronger hold on him. He saw Himeno off to the side talking with Kagome and started to walk towards her. He tripped on the way and caused Himeno to glance at him.

"Hayate, are you alright?" A concerned look upon her face. For her answer she received a set of lips upon hers.

Everyone froze in what they were doing. Go began to snicker and sing, "Hayate and Himeno sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S—Ow!" The fire Knight was sent into la la land by Sasame who withdrew his fist from Go's skull.

Himeno blushed and then noticed that Hayate had already ran outside with his hand covering his mouth. Everyone could then hear his retching. Their faces turned green and a collective "eww" was spoken. Himeno followed the ill Wind Knight outside and rubbed his back as he continued to heave. Five minutes later, Hayate had recovered enough to allow himself to be held by Himeno as she guided his head to her shoulder.

The Pretear helped him up and then hobbled inside. Himeno noticed that everyone had already left to separate rooms. She aided him to an empty room and set him on the futon. When she tried to leave, she was held back by Hayate clutching her arm.

"Bon't do." (Translation: Don't go)

Himeno blushed, but allowed herself to be dragged into his embrace as Morpheus claimed them both.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

In the other room, two teens awoke, but it wasn't a pleasant wakening. Inuyasha awoke to the of twitching of his ears. He felt somebody was holding onto them. _'Grr, who dares to touch my ears?' _His eyes opened only to be met by a set of cleavage.

He blushed and was at a loss for words. _'How the heck did I end up like this?'_ But the curious dog got his answer. The scent smelled of cherry blossoms and that shampoo stuff, that Kagome used. His blush deepened. _'What the heck happened last night?'_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(flashback)

Inuyasha walked away from the machine, laughing as Hayate stumbled his way towards his girl. _'Guess someone can't hold their liquor,'_ the hanyou thought as the Wind Knight rushed past him and began retching. Inuyasha grabbed another cup of sake and began to drink when he saw Kagome trip. He abandoned his drink in favor of rescuing the young miko from a bad fall. His speed allowed him to reach her just before she did a face plant. The hanyou then realized that Kagome was giggling hysterically.

"Alright, Kags, I think you had enough for one night. Time for bed," the silver haired half demon picked her up bridal style and carried her to one of the guest rooms in Kaede's hut.

"But, Yashie, I ain't (hic) (hic) tired. I'm (hic) fine (hic) (giggle)" Kagome whined as her hanyou set her down on the futon in the room.

Inuyasha sighed and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed his fire rat sleeve. "No, stay."

"Kag—"

"Osuwari." WHAM! Kagome cuddled up to the subdued Inuyasha. "You're (hic) not going (hic) anywhere (hic) Night-night." She then fell asleep.

Inuyasha, once the spell wore off, struggled against Kagome's iron grip. He sighed and decided that if he really wanted out, he would have to injure Kagome, something that was NOT on his list of things to do in his lifetime. He allowed himself to close his eyes and treasure this moment with her.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A sinister laugh went unheard as a black figure materialized in the well. Poison green eyes looked upward into the growing morning sky. "So, this is where you escaped to, Himeno? I shall enjoy stealing the Leafe of this world as well. And then I will destroy it."

A chill breeze swept through the area, an omen of bad things to come. Takako, known as Fenril the Princess of Disaster, had arrived in the Feudal Era.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SSD: Done! About time, too, right, AAF?

AAF: And finally Ta-taco I mean is in the story now.

Takako: My name is Ta-KAKO not Ta-TACO! Die! (summons a demon larva to chase after AAF)

SSD: (Stares) Umm, can someone help her? I don't want my best friend to die from lack of Leafe.

Sasame (manga-version): I am an ally of all women, I'll save your friend! (defeats demon larva and starts after Takako) As much as I hate to fight women, it's time for you to die, Fenril.

Sasame (anime-version): I don't think so. Takako, escape while I hold off this imposter!

M-Sasame: Who're you calling an imposter!

AAF: NO DON'T! (grabs a hold of beads of subjugation) (Throws them on Sasame (anime-version). OSUWARI!

A-Sasame: (WHAM!) What the heck? Where did this come from! (attempts to pull off the beads)

Takako: (has already escaped)

SSD: That's what you get for trying to help the enemy. Here's a preview of the next chapter!

Next on "Pretear in the Feudal Era"

"Who are you and what is your business with me?" "I am Fenril, Princess of Disaster, your darkness has drawn me to you." "I see."

AAF: Phew! That was close. Well until next time! (hugs M-Sasame)

SSD: I wanna be saved too!

Hojo: I'll save yo--!

SSD: (glares and tosses a stick of dynamite at him) Here.

Hojo: (catches dynamite and blows up, but remains standing intact)

SSD: What the? (looks at the box of "dynamite") ACME fireworks? DAMN YOU ACME!


	7. United Evil

SSD: We are bringing to you the fifth chapter of Pretear in the Sengoku Jidai! Sorry if I don't feel like talking right now, I just finished the fourth chapter of my story Shock Wave and I have another idea in my head.

AAF: Yeah and you better start that idea OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU! (Has a rope in her hand.)

SSD: Eep. (pulls Sesshoumaru in front of her) Protect me, Sesshy.

AAF: Why SSD, I wouldn't hurt my best friend, never. Heh, Heh. (Cracks her knuckles.)

SSD: That, is very annoying. STOP IT NOW! (tries to do it but can't) Damn it! Why can't I crack my knuckles?

AAF: Heh, Heh! (Pops them like crazy) You can't do it, and you know what I AM THINKING!

SSD: I know I'm a genius, I don't need you to tell me that. Now, I want you to be honest with me, what kind of demon do you think I would be?

AAF: (Think and thinks some more and suddenly pauses) Hmm….

SSD: (growls) AAF, I want an answer now.

Sesshoumaru: Do you think you could release me now? I'm supposed to be torturing Jaken.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru! WHY!

SSD: (kicks the toad out of the studio) He's not supposed to be here, but you can stay. Now, I demand you give me an answer! (pouts)

AAF: (Pulls SSD off of Sesshoumaru as she struggles violently. Sesshoumaru escapes the crazy authoress.)

SSD: NO! SESSHY COME BACK! (chases after him)

AAF: While SSD is busy,

M-Sasame: (comes out of nowhere and hugs AAF) Hello, maiden.

AAF: GAH! (runs away) WHY CAN'T IT BE HAYATE!

M-Sasame: (smiles like an idiot) Oh yes, the disclaimer. WAIT, MY LOVE! (runs like Peppy LePue

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Pretear or Inuyasha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: United Evil

Fenril, Princess of Disaster, levitated out of the dry well known as the Bone Eater's Well. Her sinister presence drew the life from the plants as her feet touched the ground. Her pitch black hair billowed around her in a dark curtain. Poison green eyes searched to the north, an equally dark energy pulsed there.

"So, there is a darkness here as well. Well, perhaps I should pay a visit."

Fenril levitated into the air once more. She summoned a demon larva so as to keep the Pretear busy. Soaring through the air, her aura tainted the areas she passed over.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A woman in the traditional robes of a miko looked up from her spot of tending a wounded samurai. A phantom snake-like youkai curled itself around her. Kikyo looked to the south-west where the evil aura was emanating.

"Something wicked comes this way. An evil aura has appeared and is approaching quickly."

She quickly finished her work on the wounded and ill before starting to leave the village she had been residing in. Some of the children chased after her.

"Kikyo-sama! Kikyo-sama! Where're you going?" A boy asked as he tugged on her hakama.

Kikyo smiled down at the children gathered around her. "I have others to attend to. My help here is no longer required."

The children watched crestfallenly as the miko walked away from them. Kikyo's journey to find the darkness and stop it began.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naraku sat in his room, cloaked in his baboon pelt. Kanna knelt beside him, holding her mirror steady so that he could view happenings around Japan. The dark hanyou smirked as he replayed the events of the Inutear forces. _Hmm, perhaps if I attack when they are drunk, it would be easier to defeat them. Yes, an excellent plan of attack._

"Naraku-sama," the void child whispered softly. "A dark aura approaches that matches your own in strength."

"Really?" the collage of various demons and one human heart practically purred in curiosity. "Show me."

The image of Inuyasha swaying drunkenly faded to white. It was soon replaced by a woman dressed in a strange black kimono. A reptilian eye shaped armor covered her chest to past her waist. Her hair rivaled his own luxurious locks. Appraising her physically, she looked to be rather frail. However, Naraku thought with a twisted grin as his eyes roamed over the figure in the mirror, that wouldn't matter when he took her as his own. When this ningen woman became his mate, her darkness would greatly increase his own strength, particularly any children that should result from the dark union.

Naraku smirked as his devious plan to assure his strength ran through his mind. He noticed that this woman was fast approaching his kekkai barrier. The dark hanyou lowered it for awhile, just long enough for this dark female to enter.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Fenril approached the purplish black barrier that guarded the dark aura she could feel palpitating in the air. As she closed the distance, the barrier faded. Just after Fenril passed through, it sprang back up into place. Suspicion crossed her mind, she was curious as to why this person would welcome her so openly. Upon landing, the Princess of Disaster was greeted by a woman in a dark pink and white kimono.

The woman had crimson eyes and pointed ears. She carried a fan in her right hand. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head in a bun. Green bead earrings adorned her ears. She gave Fenril a bow. "Naraku-sama welcomes you, dark one. I am Kagura. If you would follow me, I will take you to Naraku-sama."

Kagura led the Princess of Disaster down the winding hallways and past numerous shoji screens. Fenril relished in the feelings of desolation and despair that hung in the atmosphere. The feeling of darkness fed her and filled her with energy. _If this Naraku character could generate such negative feelings from the land itself,_ Fenril thought, _he must be filled with darkness._

The minion of Naraku finally came to a stop at one of the doors deep within the fortress. She knelt down and slid the shoji screen open. Within the room sat a slightly feminine looking man with wavy dark hair that spilled down his back in a silky cascade. His eyes, when he looked her way, were a purplish red that oozed a sinister aura. Fenril repressed a shiver of delight as the negative aura fed her own.

"Who are you and what is your business with me?" His voice was a deep baritone that sent quivers of pleasure down her spine.

"I am Fenril, Princess of Disaster. You're darkness has drawn me to you. I ask that we join forces so that we may rule this world together." _Well, rule for a short time before I destroy this miserable mudball._

"I see. I would be honored, Fenril-hime, if you would join me. I have one request before we seal this alliance."

"And what may that be, Naraku?"

"You're darkness is as strong as my own, were we to become mates, our children would far surpass us in darkness."

Fenril examined the male before her. A lustful gleam entered her venom eyes. "Indeed, their darkness would be unmatched. I accept your terms." _Not as good looking as Hayate or Sasame, but he will do._

A similar thought ran through Naraku's mind. _Kikyo is more beautiful, but this female's darkness far more attracting._

Kagura slid the shoji shut as the two icons of darkness approached each other. A disgusted look crossed her beautiful face. _I will have my freedom, even if I do have to listen to them. (sigh) Sesshoumaru, what will you think of me when I am finally free?_

Within Naraku's chambers, the two plotted against each other even as they performed the acts of mates.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: (shudder) I HATED writing that last sentence! It just…ick!

AAF: (Is currently barfing in the bathroom) BLEGH! GAH! (toilet flushes)

Audience: EWW!

AAF: shaddup! (got drunk after witnessing the scene in her innocent mind)

SSD: You guys have NO idea how traumatizing that is. (is currently buying camouflage clothes for her break in into ACME headquarters)

AAF: Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! (They both walk out of the store as AAF notices SSD's selection of items) Hey, why did you get tha' stuph?

SSD: This is for my break in into ACME that you're gonna help me with. This is—(looks down and notices that the bag with camo gear has been replaced by a white bag with bright pink and white clothes instead. On the bag is, in big red letters…) DAMN YOU ACME! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!

AAF: Oww! Please do not scream. I'll do whatever you say so please stop your DAMN SCREAMING!

SSD: (is currently too pissed off at ACME to notice her friends dilemma) (thinking) Oh, ACME is SO going down for this last travesty.


	8. Trouble for the Gang

SSD: Konnichiwa, minna-san! AAF and I are about to break into the ACME headquarters. They will pay for insulting me! (is wearing camouflage clothes in pink and white) I'd wear the traditional camos, but I'm broke now and ACME stole the ones I purchased.

AAF: God why did you have to drag me along? It's not like their the ones that bother me. (Has a flashback of M. Sasame chasing her wearing skunk clothing while she was in a cat like costume.) Brrrrrrr! That gives me nightmares just thinking about it. (drinks her coffee like crazy!)

SSD: Umm, anyway, ACME is going down! MWAHAHA (attempting to climb the three foot fence)

AAF: Umm….there is a door we can go through. (walks in the door.) Or we could just hop over the fence. (Hops over it with grace.) See!

SSD: (glares from the top of the fence) I AM NOT STUPID! SO WHAT IF I'M A BLOND! I just have a fear of heights. (realizes how high she is) (whimper) Someone get me down, please?

AAF: (Rolls eyes at SSD's stupidity.) Okay Shin come here.

Shin: (Pops out of a flower.) Yes.

AAF: Please save the author from her fear of heights.

Shin: Why should I? My tummy still hurts from the candy. (Is pouting but it turns into tears.)

SSD: Aww, I promise I won't ever do that to you again and I'll give you a bigger role in the story, okay?

Shin: Okay! (wipes his tears away and tries to save the author.) (discovers that the gate is actually a demon larva) Uh oh. Beyondios.

SSD: WAH! NOT ANOTHER DEMON LARVA! HIMENO, GET YOUR TULIP HEAD OVER HERE!

Himeno & Hayate: (pop out of nowhere) WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TULIP HEAD!

Hayate: Only I can call her that!

Himeno: Yeah, I—wait a minute! HEEL!

H&H: (too busy arguing to deal with the demon larva)

AAF: Uh…. Okay I guess I have no choice, but to—(Has a whistle in hand and calls M-Sasame)

M-Sasame: MY LOVE, I knew could you not stay away from me for long!

AAF: (Punches him.) Hey now's not the time, please save SSD. Oh and SSD, You OWE ME BIG TIME!

SSD: (gulps while thinking) At least now I don't have to unleash my dark side.

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Pretear or Inuyasha. A certain pair of evil villains may act out of character.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6: Troubles for the Gang

Kagome whimpered slightly in her sleep as her dreams were haunted by a dark aura approaching. Her chocolate eyes opened and were filled with a sea of silky silver hair. Curious, she rubbed the furry things in her hands and was rewarded by a deep purring. Recognition struck the inexperienced miko. These were Inuyasha's ears in her hands. _That means…_ Kagome looked down and saw the hanyou's head cradled against her chest, an act that was being supported by her refusal to release his fuzzy ears.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled as she released his ears, to the protest of the owner, a vivid blush stained her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's furious face and gulped. "Uh, Kagome?"

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha crashed on top of Kagome, burying them in the wooden floor.

In the outer room, everyone could recognize that they had woken up. Hojo woke up from the sudden noise as he groggily opened his light brown eyes. He crawled in the direction of the noise and was appalled by what his innocent eyes saw. Displayed in front of the clueless teen was Kagome and Inuyasha on top of each other. Enraged at this site, he grabbed the half demon off the miko and yelled at Inuyasha.

"How dare you touch my girlfriend!" He balled his fists at Inuyasha.

"WHA—Your girlfriend in your dreams Hobo!"

The two teens faces were close to each other as they growled deep in their throat. Inuyasha however, had the upper hand on that. Kagome watched both in confusion. She pulled her body up from the crater and she put herself between the arguing boys. The senseless fighting came to pass when they felt something huge approaching. The sake, what was left of it, shook with each step that it took.

Himeno clutched her stomach as she started to experience cramps. "De-demon larva."

The Knights snapped into action, their uniforms immediately in place of their normal clothes. The Shard Hunters readied their weapons, taking their cue from the Leafe users. A large grayish purple…thing emerged from the foliage that had turned an ugly ash color.

"What kind of demon is that?" Sango asked, feeling a bit weak from the proximity of it.

"Feh! Whatever it is, it's goin' down! KAZE NO KIZU!"

The Pretear crew stared at the Wind Scar in awe. Each wondered at what other power the others of their group possessed. The claws of energy tore through the ground and collided with the monstrous demon larva. The damage was minimal.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

"Allow me," Miroku stated and whipped the prayer beads off his right hand. "KAZAANA!"

Bits of the demon larva were torn off in the fierce winds. Miroku grunted in surprise as pain suddenly shot up his arm when those pieces entered the void. He sealed his wind tunnel with the prayer beads, his hand had turned an ugly purple color. Sango knelt beside him.

"Miroku, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, it will take a while though."

Sango stood and slung Hiraikotsu off her back. With all her strength and mighty cry, she hurled the giant boomerang. "HIRAIKOTSU!" It sailed through the air and only caused a slight scratch to form on the demon larva's exterior.

"Wha-what is this thing? How can we kill it if we can't even scratch it?" Kagome muttered in shock.

"Kagome, does it have any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked as he prepared to unleash another wind scar.

"No, nothing. I, I can't sense any shards."

"The only weakness of a demon larva is the core." Kei stated, his arms crossed like always. "And the only one who can see the core, is the Pretear." He walked up to Himeno and held out his hand. "Let's prêt."

Himeno nodded and placed her hand in his. A show of blinding yellow and white lights later, Kei was gone and Himeno's outfit had changed to that of the Pretear of Light.

Shin raised his medallion and glowed a burnt orange. "Beyondios." Vines sprouted around the edges of the fighting area and wove into a barrier. It wouldn't do for the village to be destroyed twice within 24 hours after all.

The other Leafe Knights and Himeno sprung into action. The knights distracted the demon larva as Himeno searched for the core. After a multitude of wind blades, sonar blasts, fire bursts, flash freezes, and water jets, Himeno finally found the weak point of the demon larva.

"CHAKRAM OF LIGHT!" A yellow disk of energy was thrown at the Leafe stealer. The core cracked and the demon larva was destroyed.

Shin lowered the barrier as Himeno un-pretted with Kei. The group's attention was drawn to the sound of evil laughter from behind them.

Sasame's eyes widened in shock. "Takako…" he whispered.

Takako—or rather Fenril—was stood beside the vile hanyou Naraku.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Kagome behind him. "Come to show off a new incarnation?" the hanyou sneered.

"Ku ku ku. This lovely creature is no incarnation of mine. I would like to introduce my mate, Fenril."

The Inu-gang's faces contorted in disgust at the mere thought of anyone willingly mating Naraku. Sasame was a different story entirely. His violet eyes held the look of betrayal and the despair known as heartbreak.

"Are you insane!" Hayate yelled after his shock wore off. "What the HELL possessed you to go with a freak like that, Takako?" He pointed to the "freak".

Naraku's left eye ticked in annoyance and his eyes took on a redder tint. "Just who are you calling a freak."

"You, you freak! You look like a girl for crying out loud!"

"I am not a freak! You are because your hair is blue!"

Wind began to whirl around Hayate. "Never. Insult. The. Hair."

The Inuyasha crew had a hard time keeping their laughter in check. After all, it wasn't everyday you see Naraku get pissed off.

"At least mine is well groomed."

"AT LEAST MINE IS NOT FASHIONED LIKE A WOMAN'S!"

"How immature," Himeno and Kagome muttered together as they ran their hands through their own silky hair.

Fenril glanced between her new mate and Hayate. _Hmm, Hayate does prove a point. Why did I choose this guy again?_

Naraku's shoulders started to shake as rage overcame him. Even his own mate was calling him a girl! "THAT DOES IT!" The dark hanyou summoned a nest of saimyoshou. He then grabbed his mate and left in a cloud of miasma.

The group quickly dispatched the giant wasps from hell. Upon noticing that Naraku had escaped again, Inuyasha let out a long yell of frustration.

"Damn that coward! Who does he think he is?"

Miroku clutched his arm as another wave of pain flared up it from his wind tunnel. Sango crouched down beside him, concern in her eyes. "Miroku, are you sure you will be alright?"

The perverted monk waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Sango, I have had worse before. I never thought that you would express such intense worry for me."

Sango blushed but then felt something caressing her rear. Her fist clenched tightly and was ready to strike, but she remembered about the beads of subjugation. "Roll over." Once the monk was incapacitated, Sango stood and walked back into the hut. She turned her head so that she could see the others. "Aren't you guys coming in?"

Kaede stood in front of the men's path before they could go any further. They watched the kids and girls go inside. "Just where do ye think ye are going?" The men shared a nervous glance. "Ye are not going to be allowed breakfast until ye clean up the mess ye made of my home." the old miko glared at the males in irritation.

"The girls helped make the mess, too!" "I don't have to listen to you, you old hag!" "I clean up enough as a waiter!" "I don't want to get my hands dirty." "At least I clean up after myself." "I think some pretty women over there."

"OSUWARI!" "ROLL OVER!" "HEEL!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were forced into face plants to greet the good old dirt. Hayate crashed through the hut's wooden walls and landed face down at Himeno's feet.

"Now look what you did! As if we didn't already have enough cleaning up to do, but repairs also! Heel!" Himeno shouted.

Hayate, who was just recovering, was forced back to the ground. He had the vague feeling that his nose may be broken from the double impact.

Sango cracked her knuckles as the other guys came into the hut. "Anyone else who doesn't want to clean?"

The men gulped and swiftly shook their heads. They grabbed the brooms provided to them by Kagome who had pulled them from her bottomless bag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: M-Sasame, quit flirting with AAF and kill the freaking demon larva!

M-Sasame: Forgive me, I am easily distracted by beautiful girls.

AAF: GUH! Grr! Why don't I just end this once and for all. (Goes behind the demon larva and pulls out the plug.) Childish toys!

SSD: (blink blink) Wha-how-DAMN YOU ACME! How dare you make me seem like a blond idiot!

AAF: Aren't you coming? After all this is your plan. (Has already pushed the doors of the ACME company open.)

SSD: I'm comin' I'm comin'! (jumps down from the electrical demon larva)

H&H: (are currently going into an Idiot war)

Shin: ( follows SSD and AAF)

M-Sasame: WAIT FOR ME MY LOVE!

AAF: (Slams door in his face.) Damn Hentai!

SSD: See ya when we continue our break in of ACME! And I will unleash my dark side on them!


	9. Enter Jakotsu!

SSD: Welcome to the seventh installment of the Pretear in the Sengoku Jidai story. I ask you all to be quiet as we are now sneaking in to the ACME headquarters. (ties on a Naruto Konoha hite-ate)

AAF: (sweat drop) And I still wander myself why I even bothered.

SSD: Shh! Do want security to catch us? My own security in my other fanfics are inadequate enough, but I doubt ACME will hire such incompetent guards. (sneaks around the machinery and peering around the corners every ten seconds)

AAF and M-Sasame who found a way in: (sweat drop again)

AAF: heh, heh, heh, check this out. (Randomly pulls out a boombox)

Dud-un dud-un du-du-du-du-un dun dud-dun du—

SSD: (starts to move to the music then snaps out of it) Quit that!

AAF and M-Sasame: (hide boombox) Nani? We didn't do anything. What are you babbling on about?

M-Sasame: (Snickers) AAF wouldn't lie. She's so sweet and innocent and sweet, I just wanna eat her up. (smiles at AAF)

AAF: (whips out her "Kaname fan" and hits M-Sasame over the head. Blushes slightly) We don't have time for this.

They start to venture onward when the "spy" music starts to play again.

SSD: ALRIGHT! (pulls out a kunai) Who the hell is responsible for that damn music! This is a serious situation!

AAF and M-Sasame: (look at each other weirdly) It wasn't us.

Shin is in the background playing with a boombox that is playing the spy music.

SSD: Shin! That does it, you're doing the disclaimer!

Shin begins to cry.

SSD: Aww, don't cry. Can you please do the disclaimer?

Shin: (stops crying and smiles) Okay!

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Inuyasha or Pretear, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Junichi Satou and Kaori Narasu

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: Enter Jakotsu

The sky was a light blue and the trees swayed in breeze of the afternoon. Jakotsu sighed at the beauty the world had to offer. He stopped for a brief moment to drink in the scenery. _'It is a lovely afternoon, but it would be even lovelier if Inuyasha was here.'_ His mind wandered further into unknown territory of what it would be like if he had Inuyasha all to himself. Sensations arose inside him in gallons. Closing his eyes, he imagined Inuyasha's muscular dead body pressed against his, or how his ears would feel like after removing them from the dog demon.

He sighed in satisfaction. What wonders would it be to kill his crush? Sure it saddened him to think of destroying him but that was something he had to live with. Birds passed through the clear blue sky when he took his sword "Snake Sword", slashing it towards the innocent creatures destroying them in one fell swoop. Blood dripped to the ground, which made the soil turn a reddish brown. He smiled a huge smile.

"Hmm, I wonder what color Inuyasha's blood would be?"

He pondered on that question for awhile until he grew boredom. Shaking his head, smiled a wicked smile. _'Oh, why should I be thinking such thoughts, I will have my wish come true. Heh, heh, Inuyasha watch out…Jakotsu is coming!' _He resumed his voyage to the east, not knowing what may lie ahead of him.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Back with the Inutear group... The guys worked hard to clean Kaede's home while the girls stood like drill sergeants with halisens on each of the girls shoulders. They each wore a wicked grin on their faces as the men worked. When one of the boys decided to take a break, they would whack them with the halisen, and back to work they'd go.

The men gave the women the evil eye and another "whack," they received. The men stared at the girls from the corner of their eyes and thought they were treating them like slaves. Different versions of the women made them blush, sigh, or irritated.

"Kei, is it me or do you believe the girls are taking this a little too overboard?" Go whispered into the knight of lights ear when the girls weren't watching.

"I agree with you." Kei responded.

Hayate grunted in irritation. "I bet it's that time of the month."

The guys all paused from their work and stared at the Wind Knight in confusion. Hayate only realizing what he just said as a blush formed on his cheeks. However, a certain tulip head girl overheard the "rude" comment. Sensing danger, the other guys parted from the soon to be dead teenager.

Hayate gulped. He started to walk slowly away from the enraged girl, before she brought him down with the fan.

_Whack_

Now the blue pony tailed youth, had not only a broken nose, but a soar head as well.

The children laughed at what occurred to their unofficial leader get hit, along with hits the other knights/boys. Go recovering from his whack now had shook his fist in fury at the ice knight.

"Grr, you just wait until were finished." His eyes held a dangerously glint in them.

Mannen gulped and ran out of the hut along with the younger knights trailing behind his icy trail.

Once the chaos had decreased, the guys went back to work along with their imagination for company.

Inuyasha was terrified of Kagome's wrath. _'Damn, Kagome could throw a good hit. I better not get on her bad side this week.' _Gulping, his mind had a vision of Kagome wearing a dominatrix outfit with a whip in her hand. He sweat dropped. _'WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!' _He swept the floor in a vigorous manner.

Dust particles flew into the air. Everyone coughed from the now toxic environment. Wind blew the particles out of the hut as everyone thanked the blue eyed teenager, only to realize their mistake. "_Nani? Why didn't think of using Hayate's ability_ _to control wind to remove the dust from the Kaede's home earlier_?" They wasted more than two hours, cleaning the house for nothing. And for what, to face the wrath of the enraged girls?

Hobo err, I mean Hojo, angrily glared at Hayate as well. His palms were soar from the cleaning, and beginning to blister. _'Baka of a wind knight. If he wasn't so hung over that tulip headed girl, we wouldn't have to clean Kaede's hut.'_ He stared at his blistered palms and thought, _'Now my hands are all rough. I don't like rough.'_ Hojo's ability to walk had improved as of late. He could now walk, though with a hobble to match Kaede's.

Miroku sighed. _'Shoot and all the work for nothing.'_ Miroku was the type who would do anything to avoid the chance of cleaning. His mind went to his thoughts of Sango in a lather suit, which of similar to her demon exterminator outfit, but as a dress. '_Hmm, I heard of such materials like that in the future…maybe I should ask Kagome to get one for me.' _A perverted smile appeared on his face, when his mind drafted to dirty thoughts.

Sasame and Kei were irritated by all that happened in a matter of minutes. _Why is Himeno being so cruel? It's not fair to us—well, except Hayate. She's violence prone to him all the time. _Kei thought.

_How could I, a Leafe Knight, be reduced to this. So much for being an ally of all girls when I'm mistreated like this, _Sasame thought mournfully.

_Man, if only those girls had whips and wore black leather, _Go began to drool at that thought and paused in his work as he daydreamed.

WHACK!

"Don't you dare think any perverted thoughts!" Himeno shouted as she aimed her fan at him.

_Holy cow, is she reading my mind? Umm, chains and whips._

Himeno's glare intensified as a slight trickle of blood escaped Go's nose.

_Eep! She really is reading my mind!_

Hayate rubbed his sore spot, glaring daggers at the Pretear. _'&$ valley girl, always using physical means rather than analyzing the situation and using more diplomatic means.'_ In his head he pictured the sixteen year old with the dominatrix leather on. His whole face turned red, when he noticed Himeno looking at him. _'Damn teenage hormones. I never had these problems in my past life.'_

The girls shook their heads. _'Man, why do men have to be a handful?'_ Kagome put the halisens away into her bottomless pit of a bag, when they all blushed.

The guys were sweaty from their long days work. One by one the men removed their haori/shirts. Sweat glisten on them in the afternoon light, creating a very drool worthy moment.

_bump, bump, bump, bump_

The girls' hearts pounded in their chests. Two certain boys turned to the direction of the noise and blushed. The ones who didn't have good hearing turned in the direction to the source of their embarrassment. Humongous smirks formed on the guys faces when they saw the blushing trio. Seeing the girls' egos on the line, they thought it would be an excellent idea to embarrass the girls for mistreating them.

Slowly they approached the girls in a teasing manner. Even Kei and Sasame joined in on the fun.

Hayate however, had the biggest smile on his face when he approached Himeno. His hands were raised in a hugging way. Miroku and Inuyasha too, held the same smiles and smirks at Sango and Kagome. Dirty thoughts entered into the mind, for a second.

The girls were scared yet somehow turned on by their actions. Fearing a chase might be underway, they scooted further and further away. They felt as if they got their hands caught inside a cookie jar, and lecture was in their future.

"Where do you think your going?" questioned the half demon. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Heh, Heh, we are just?" Kagome started.

"That is…" Continued Sango.

"Uhh…" Said Himeno.

"WE ARE GOING TO GO GET SOME FRESH AIR!" They all shouted in unison, swallowing the lump in their throat.

A snap of a twig from the outside was a signal for the girls to break into a run. Though, it was futile when trying to outrun Leafe Knights, a half demon, a monk, and a hyper teen.

Kagome tripped over her own two feet and fell. Inuyasha caught her before she fell. Hojo on the other hand landed on top of the two in a klutzy way. A growl was heard from under him along with a laugh.

"Damn you Homo!"

Inuyasha got off of his Kagome and ringed Hojo's neck. Kagome sat still wondering what in the world had just taken place just then.

Sango was caught by Miroku when he broke out into sprint. Sango had no energy from her embarrassment from earlier, which made her vulnerable and weak. If there was something that Sango couldn't handle, it would be her emotions.

Kei as well, ran after Sango, but tripped over the very same root that tripped Bobo had tripped Kei now. The blonde pony tailed teen, stumbled and landed onto Miroku. Bodies pressed again one another. Sango who was underneath them was confused beyond any reasoning.

"Uhh." Kei lifted his head up and saw the "root" of his cause.

"GHASTLY!" The monk shouted at the Light Knight's face, as a staff collided into Kei's skull. Kei was thrown off Miroku to the right. His landing however, wasn't a gentle one.

Himeno laughed when she ran from Kaede's home. She was happy when Hayate teleported in front of her and caught her. They both laughed when they fell down as she sighed. She turned her head up to see his eyes shimmering with playfulness and smiled. Seeing Hayate happy and having fun, made her warm in the inside. His radiant smile made her blush a bright red.

The moment between the two love birds was ruined when Go, grabbed Himeno from Hayate's grasp as he laughed. Hayate growled loudly in his throat at Go's trespassing, when the Fire Knight stuck his tongue out at the blue haired Knight.

"Hey my turn now!" Go said. He nuzzled his nose into Himeno's hair. He sighed in satisfaction when he smelled Himeno's perfume. It smelled like he entered into a field surrounded by arrays of tulips and daisies. For that one second, he felt his heart pounding in his ribcage. It felt strange for the black with red highlighted boy to have feelings for their Pretear, but to him it felt right.

The pinked hair teen was shocked beyond anything. She normally would have given go an upper cut punch, though this time her body was the one taking over her, not her mind.

Hayate was enraged by the Fire Knights attemption of stealing Himeno away from him. He clutched his hands together and tried to remain calm and relaxed. However, his jealously was driving his insides insane.

Sasame who was behind them, gently grabbed Himeno from Go and started embrace Himeno. The sound night had no tense feelings for their Pretear. He had feelings for Takako, and Takako only. Though now, the silver haired boy just wanted to mess with Hayate, knowing how the Wind Knight truly felt for the Pretear.

"Hey no hogging Himeno, we all need to share."

That was the last straw. He summoned the wind to against the Sound Knight, but Sasame retaliated. Hayate was furious now and decided to put his rage on a certain dense someone. Go, who was paying any attention to the little fight and was struck hard with the wind. The wind was knocked out of him when the hard impact came soon after.

Himeno just stood there. She was too confused of the situation, to find out whose fault it was.

The wind shifted to a different direction as silence came soon after. The guys returned to the hut to change as the girls took their stroll. While they were changing, a scream was heard from outside. The boys rushed out of the hut, some changed their clothes quickly. The source of the matter came into focus. There stood in strange clothing was Jakotsu.

His hair was long, but pinned up. His haori was a lavender shade with hunters green stripes. He wore no sandals, since they were always in his way of attacking and it was comfortable without them. He had black hair and eyes to match, with vertical hunters green stripes going over his eyes.

He held Himeno by her hair as the other girls were in the same predicament. Jakotsu laughed for having the upper hand. _'Heh, seems that I have this situation in the palm of my hand. I wonder what will you do now Inuyasha?'_

"Inuyasha, you still look pretty as ever, been working out lately?" Jakotsu asked the hanyou, while eyeing his drenched clothes.

Jakotsu received a bunch of disgusted looks at his comment. His gaze turned to the new comrades in the group. Hearts were seen in his eyes when his eyes laid upon the new men in the group. He was tempted to ditch the repulsing women and grab a piece of one of the hunks.

"Hmm…Oi Inuyasha! Did you get more good looking men for me? Oh, that is such a touching gift you shouldn't have." One arm tucked under his chest and the other was raised to lightly touch his cheek as he twisted his waist from side to side. Unfortunately to do this, Jakotsu had to let go of the girls, but he found them repulsive anyway. However, he regained his scenes, capturing the girls before they could escape.

A vein popped out of Hayate's temple. He was disgusted by this usual man and was completely freaked out. He bawled his fists in anger. _'How dare that fruit call me good looking! ONLY HIMENO CAN CALL ME THAT!'_

"How dare you call us good looking, you clown!"

Jakotsu showed a hurt expression. "Oh, your so cold. But that's the way I enjoy it." He winked at Hayate, as Hayate teleported near Jakotsu.

It didn't surprise the living dead human. He grabbed the a hold of Himeno and hurled her body at Hayate at an incredible speed as he unleashed his sword at the Wind Knight and Himeno.

Hayate eyes grew to the size of saucers when he caught Himeno as the sword was not far behind them. From the impact, the Pretear passed out from shock. Though, when he tried to avoid the swords attack it nicked Himeno in the leg before got away in time. Jakotsu laughed at how pathetic it was to protect such a weak woman.

"Oh darn, I almost had her. But there is always another time." He smirked.

Hayate, didn't hear a word the human made. His only attention was towards the Pretear in his arms. He hugged her close, afraid that she would disappear.

Inuyasha held out Tetsuaiga at Jakotsu. "Enough of your flirtations! Let's just fight!"

Jakotsu threw the women aside as he clapped his hands together.

"Whoa, is Inuyasha that desperate to die?" He fired another attack with his snake sword as Inuyasha blocked it with Tetsusaiga.

The other knights and Inu gang joined in. Fire, Light, Sound, along with purification salt, and Hiraikotsu were fired at the human. He jumped out of the way and was now fighting Go. Flames and sparks of metal clashed. The living dead human smirked when he had brought down the black red highlighted teen as he got a feel.

"Hmm, this is a bit soft, but I can manage."

Go's face turned a shade of green wanting to throw up. As he let Sasame take control over the battle as he went to go wretch. Sound pierced the humans ears as he haulted to regain his hearing. Sasame took advantage of the weak state to strike. Though haulted when Jakotsu made a surprise attack.

"Wow, so comfy just like a teddy. I could gut your guts and stuff you with stuffing, and you could be my new teddy bear." He pressed his face against Sasame when teleported out of grasp.

"What the hell? You need to get help, but don't ask me for some!"

Now it was Kei and Jakotsu fighting. Jakotsu felt a bit of an attraction for the blonde instead of the others. Maybe it was his style in clothing or his very feminine features. Though, whatever the reason was, he felt thrilled fighting Kei. When he lost his hold on his sword, the black haired Jakotsu, pulled Kei into a kiss.

However, Kei didn't push away too fast. In fact, he sort of enjoyed it. The kiss was interrupted when a fist punched the clown's face. He rubbed his cheek as he turned to his intruder.

Hayate, who joined the battle at the end, punched the freak in the face for what he did to his tulip head.

"That is touching my valley girl!" His breath huffed in and out roughly. Everyone stopped to rephrase at what the blue haired Wind Knight had just said.

Jakotsu picked up his weapon and smirked towards the Light Knight who slightly flinched from his gaze.

"I'll be seeing you all around later, I got something sweet out of this predicament." He took off running in the heading into the direction of the west.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as Tetsuaiga transformed back into it's original shape. He picked up Kagome from where she laid. "Hey aren't you coming, we have to get back to the hut to treat their injuries." He took lead of the traveling group as Miroku picked up Sango as everyone followed behind them.

Hayate gently picked up Himeno as the pink haired girl started to stir. Her reddish brown eyes opened to stare into blue.

"Hayate?" She questioned the Wind Knight when her leg started to hurt from the cut. Hayate placed a firm hand on her's.

"Himeno, I don't think that is a wise idea to put your hand there."

Himeno stared into his eyes to check if she wasn't dreaming. She had similar dreams like this, but she would have never expected it to be real. She smiled a warm smile as Hayate returned one as well. Soundlessly the two traveled back to Kaede's home in utterly bless.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

AAF: Howdy yah'll. So how was it? Good right?

SSD: Shht, do not talk to the readers, we are still in enemy territory and I, frankly, do not wish to be caught.

A security guard happens to pass by at that moment.

Guard: Hey, you! How'd you get in here? (blows a whistle and four more guards appear out of black holes.)

SSD: See what you did, you got us caught!

AAF: Heh, heh, about that favor you owe me?

SSD: Yeah, what about it? (slightly panicky)

AAF: You know the one where you give Hayate to me and he gets us out of here!

SSD: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HAYATE HERE?

Hayate: (teleports in) What the hell? How'd I end up here?

AAF: You have the power to control him, didn't you know that?

SSD: (scratches neck nervously) Heheh, of course I knew that! Hayate attack the guards! (covers Shin's eyes to prevent him from seeing the ensuing violence)

Hayate: What the—? (can't control himself and ends up knocking the guards out of the ACME headquarters with a very strong gust of wind)

Himeno: (walks in) What the heck is going on? He, only I'm supposed to control Hayate! Heel! (doesn't work) Huh?

AAF: (clings onto Hayate) He's mine now!

Hayate: What?

SSD: You're hers. (points at AAF)

M-Sasame: (has tears in his eyes) AAF, how could you betray me?

AAF: Easy, I didn't like you in the first place.

M-Sasame: (leaves with his head bent down)

Himeno: (runs out crying)


	10. Enter the Western Lord!

SSD: Hey, if I have the power to control Hayate, why can't control Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Here, boy!

AAF: (Rolls eyes) You baka that is not how you control a powerful being.

Hayate: (Glares)

AAF: Uhh….Not that you aren't powerful. (Hugs him)

SSD: Tell me, tell me how I can control him! (shakes AAF vigorously) TELL ME!

AAF: (dizzy) Ahh! (pulls out fan) WHACK! You need to be patient, that is the key.

SSD: Ack! You didn't have to hit me that hard!

AAF: You want to know or not? (looks left and right before turning back to SSD)

Hayate: (Sweat drops. Thinking that she was becoming more and more like SSD each day. Shivers at the thought. ) _'No, my beloved is turning into something she is not!'_

SSD: Yes, Yes, tell me, tell me!

AAF: Well I you have to do is get the magic whistle inside this ACME building. (Randomly pulls out coffee and shares it with Hayate.)

AAF and Hayate: Can I have some? (pouts)

AAF: Sorry but you can't have any, until your older, but here is a cookie. (hands him a cookie)

Shin: Hah! (smiles happily and eats cookie.)

SSD: Aww. (snaps out of it) Oh goody! If I get that whistle, I could control an army of powerful anime characters and destroy the ACME building once and for all! Mwahahahaha! (drags AAF further into the headquarters.)

Hayate: Hey wait! Damn air-headed blond, couldn't even do the disclaimer. I hope they never find the whistle.

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Pretear or Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Junochi Satou, and Kaori Naruse. Until SSD gets her hands on her whistle, that is.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: Lord of the West

Mannen panted heavily as he ran from Kaede's hut. He didn't know how long he had been running, but he was sure that it had been awhile. He looked back to make sure that Firecracker Go wasn't chasing him and his "subordinates". That was when he noticed that Shin, Hajime, and Shippo weren't behind him as he expected. He stopped running and looked around.

"Hajime! Shin! Shippo! Where are you guys?"

The Ice Knight began to wander around the forest searching for his lost teammates and younger companion.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rin sat near Ah-Un as she prepared a flower wreath for the two headed dragon and her Sesshoumaru-sama. She had already made one for Jaken and attempted to get him to wear it, but he torched it with the staff of two heads. Oh well, she knew that once she told Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama would be put in his place and learn not to reject her lovely flower crowns again.

Sesshoumaru cast a glance at his ward and a small, barely noticeable smile crossed his face. He sometimes wondered why he kept the human girl around. He supposed that it was when she smiled, that cute, missing toothed grin. The western lord shook his head slightly.

_This Sesshoumaru did not just think that something was "cute". Maybe I am getting soft in my old age._

The inuyoukai's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of young boy's voice. It made no difference to him, but Rin had been pestering him lately about Jaken "not being fun to play with." The toad was getting rather annoying with his constant whining of Rin's playfulness. Perhaps another human child is what she needed. But if things got too out of hand and the human boy overstepped his bounds, there would be hell to pay.

"Rin, Jaken stay here." He left to track the boy down without another word.

"B-But, milord! You can't leave me with this impudent child!"

Rin grabbed the staff of two heads out of the toad's hands and whacked him over the head with it.

"That's not very nice, Jaken-sama! Rin doesn't know what 'impudent' means, but Rin is sure that it is mean!"

Jaken, the creepy little toad demon, groaned from his spot on the ground. Little stars danced in his vision. He then decided it was a good time to take a nap and promptly passed out. Rin noticed this and sweat dropped.

"Rin thinks Rin hit Jaken-sama too hard this time. Rin will just make Sesshoumaru-sama a necklace for when he gets back." She walked over and plopped down on the ground beside Ah-un and started to link the flowers together.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mannen kicked a nearby tree in frustration. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" He screamed to the morning sky.

He heard a brief rustling of leaves before a blur of white ran across his vision. Then he felt something tug on the hood of his sweat T-shirt and then he was yanked off his feet.

"YAAAAAAGH!"

Just as soon as he had screamed, his kidnapper dropped him. Mannen took the chance to get a look at his captor who was currently shaking his head and covering one ear with his hand. He had silvery-white hair similar to Inuyasha's and Mannen's. His eyes where of a brighter shade of gold than Inuyasha. Recognition flashed through Mannen's eyes.

"Hey, aren't you that guy Hayate was fighting?"

Gold eyes looked his way. "And you would be one of the brats with my filthy half-brother."

"I am not just a brat! I'm an Ice brat." Mannen posed proudly with his chest puffed out.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It does not matter. You will accompany me and be a playmate for Rin."

"Huh?"

Before Mannen could get another word out, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged the Ice Knight away.

"Hey! Lemme go! Lemme go, you fem-boy!"

Sesshoumaru growled dangerously low in his throat. His gold eyes flashed a menacing red. "Why, you little—"

Mannen quickly stole the opportunity to teleport away. He reappeared a few feet behind the enraged inuyoukai. The Ice Knight turned around, stuck his tongue out at the confused youkai and then began to run away. Mannen then felt something hit the back of his head and it was lights out.

Sesshoumaru smirked victoriously over the ice brat; the stone he threw to knock him out was laying a few inches away. He would have preferred to have wringed his neck until he passed out, but that teleport ability ruled out that option. He picked Mannen's limp form up and began to walk back to his camp site.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Shin cautiously walked through the dark woods, crying. The trees didn't scare him, he was the knight of plants after all, but he didn't like the dark. The dark reminded him of the time when he, Hajime, and Mannen died in sealing Takako away. The others didn't think any of them remembered that time, but Shin did. His crying grew until it was wails. The trees wrapped comforting vines around him in an attempt to console their representative. The leaves of a nearby bush rustled softly as a white haired girl walked out of them. Shin stopped crying and curiously gazed at her.

"Why do you cry? Sadness is a weak emotion." The girl asked.

"I got lost from my friends and I don't know where I am. I'm Shin, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? Names are meaningless."

Shin recalled the vines and walked towards the girl. He smiled at her and hugged her. "Names aren't useless, they give us an identity. And you're someone, right?"

"I am nothingness. Words, emotions, names, they mean nothing to me."

"That can't be true, because then you wouldn't exist. Nothingness can't exist because everyone has the energy of life, Leafe. Even you have it."

The girl seemed to be surprised as she stiffened. "My master told me I am a void."

Shin smiled. "You're not, you have Leafe. With Leafe comes emotion. Sadness, happiness, anger, all emotions are filled with different kinds of Leafe. It's impossible to have no emotion. So, what's your name?"

The girl smiled slightly. "You are very strange. I am Kanna."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hajime tilted his head as he tried to locate a source of water. He knew that Mannen was in tune with water somewhat because he was the knight of ice. As such, Mannen would most likely try to find the nearest source of water and wait for them. Hajime's ear ticked slightly as he picked up the distant sound of trickling water. The knight of water followed the sound to a lake. The strange thing was that the sky of this area was purple and the air felt tainted. In the distance across the lake was a large traditional Japanese palace. Hajime shrugged and sat down by the water's edge. He inadvertently changed into his knight uniform as he toyed with the water currents, trying to pass the time until the others found him.

Kohaku was patrolling the perimeter of Naraku's fortress. Actually, he was trying to get away from very disturbing noises resounding through the palace halls nowadays. The boy shivered at the very disconcerting recollection. He was reaching the lake when he saw a young water nymph playing in the water. His sight, enhanced by the jewel shard placed at the nape of his neck, could see her in every detail. Her teal eyes were very entrancing, and the way her orange hair swayed. Kohaku knew he was in love at that moment. He numbly walked towards his "beauty".

Hajime looked up when he sensed another presence. He hoped it was Mannen or Shin, but instead it was a black haired boy, a boy with a very creepy look in his eyes as he got nearer.

"Maiden, you shouldn't be here. Master Naraku doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"Maiden?" Hajime squeaked with a bright red blush on his face. _What the heck is with this guy? Can't he see that I'm a boy?_

"Naraku-sama already purged this lake of your kindred, water nymph, I would hate to see the same fate delivered to a beauty such as you."

Hajime sweat dropped and backed away. "Uh, right, I should really be going." _What a weirdo._

"But I'm sure that if I were to say you were my fiancé, Naraku-sama would not mind your presence."

"WHAT?" Hajime then teleported out while trying to save what little male pride he had left.

Kohaku sighed, his heart broken as the "nymph" left him with no answer. At that moment, Shippo burst into the clearing.

"Hajime! Wait up! Aw, shoot, now I have to try and find Shin or Mannen." He transformed into his pink balloon form and took to the skies.

Kohaku had a dazed smile on his face. "Hajime, Begin, what a perfect name for my future wife. We will begin a new life together, dear Hajime." He then took off after the Shippo-balloon in hopes of finding his love.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mannen groggily woke up, feeling a weight on his chest. A pair of large brown eyes filled his view.

"Wha!"

The Ice knight instinctively teleported away from the owner of the eyes. Once he caught his breath and his heart rate slowed, he turned around to see who was the one standing over him. It was a girl in an orange and white checkered kimono. She sitting on the ground and crying some. Mannen froze up, his one weakness was seeing girls cry.

Sesshoumaru chose that moment to enter the field with Jaken behind him. The toad was lugging a dead doe behind him for their meal. The western lord's eyes narrowed as he glared at Mannen. The terror stricken Mannen—the terror wasn't caused by Sesshoumaru's level 3 death glare (a glare reserved only for Inuyasha)—quickly begin to spout apologies to Rin. The girl stopped crying and flung herself at Mannen. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and kissed his cheek. Mannen blushed a bright red. Sesshoumaru growled as his parental instincts began to take over.

Mannen heard the growl, turned his head and stuck his tongue out. Then he returned the hug, much to Sesshoumaru's annoyance. Jaken was whining in the background.

"Oh no! Now I have two brats to watch over!"

Mannen and Rin separated and both glared at the imp.

"That's not nice!" Rin reprimanded.

"Someone should teach you a lesson in manners!" Mannen cracked his knuckles as ice began to form around his hands. "Frozen frog legs anyone?"

Jaken squawked indignantly and kneeled at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please save your loyal retainer!"

Sesshoumaru stared dispassionately at the toad youkai, a glitter of amusement sparkling in his gold eyes. Mannen saw this and a grin split his face. He turned into his knight form and collected Ice Leafe in his hands. Rin clapped her hands in amazement.

"Wow, what kind of demon are you?"

The energy collected immediately dissipated as his anger rose. "I AM NOT A DEMON LARVA!"

The landscape around them took on a grayish tint and Rin began to sway on her feet.

"Rin feels tired." She then passed out. Mannen caught her before she hit the ground.

He looked up and pointed at the twisted mass of vines with a reptilian eye at the center. "THAT is a demon larva."

Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tokijin and used a Soryuuha. Mannen sweat dropped.

"Baka fem-boy! Lightning doesn't work on plants because they're grounded! Leave this to the Ice Knight!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the boasting Mannen. "I will not be ordered around by a child."

A vein throbbed angrily in his head. "Child? CHILD? I'll show you a child!"

"Please, stop, Mannen," Hajime teleported in. "We have to take care of the demon larva because Himeno and the others aren't here."

Mannen cooled down somewhat and readied his Ice Leafe. "Alright, let's kick some demon larva ass!"

"There you guys are! Wait for me!" Shippo's whiny voice yelled. "WAAAAH!" The vine demon larva wrapped its appendages around the kitsune and lifted him up.

"Shippo!" Mannen and Hajime cried out.

"Let's do this!" Mannen quickly gathered ice energy and shot a blizzard of icicles at the demon larva. "Hajime, don't attack it! Your water will only revive it!"

Hajime ceased gathering his energy and sat on the sidelines. Sesshoumaru watched the fight, impressed by Mannen's fighting tactics. Mannen relentlessly pounded the demon larva with ice energy, but he was starting to feel the strain of keeping the icicle blizzard up. The demon larva finally started to wither as the cold seeped into its vines. Eventually, it withered into ash and Mannen collapsed from the exhaustion.

Rin woke up and saw Mannen curled into the fetal position. She ran to his side and started crying. Hajime walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Mannen's just tired from the fight. He'll be okay."

"Child," Sesshoumaru addressed Hajime, "what was that creature?"

Hajime looked up. "It was a demon larva, a tool of the Princess of Disaster. But this one lasted longer than the others and it was different. The core never used to be so easy to find but hard to break. Hmm, could that creepy Naraku person be responsible?" Hajime trailed off in his own thoughts.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru snarled at the name. "You know his location?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't know. He just appeared out of no where and then vanished with Fenril, the Princess of Disaster."

"Your group fights this Fenril and she has—what this Sesshoumaru can conclude—teamed up with Naraku?"

"I guess." Hajime shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, it seems as if I may have to join forces with Inuyasha, as much as I detest the fact. But if it is to defeat that vile hanyou Naraku, I must make sacrifices. We will leave at noon to find my idiotic half-brother."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kanna pointed at the path to the right. "If you take that path, you should meet up with your friends."

"Ah!" Shin smiled happily. "Thank you so much, Kanna-chan! Will we meet again someday?"

Kanna paused then smiled. "Someday, Shin-kun. Someday."

Shin waved good bye as he began to walk down the path pointed out to him. Kanna returned the wave and began to walk back to Naraku's fortress.

"You two certainly talked a long time, Kanna."

Kanna looked up at the wind sorceress that was her sister. "Yes. He had some interesting things to say."

Kagura quirked an eyebrow. "Since when did you openly express interest?"

"That boy, Shin, I could sense something hidden within him. I want to know what it is and why he can stir such…unsettling feelings within me."

"I do not mind, little sister. But do be careful around Naraku, he will know when something is up."

"I know." The void child held up her mirror. "My mirror knows everything."

Kagura nodded in approval as her sister regained her emotionless façade. _The barrier around Naraku's fortress is fading. Could it be that this is his night? I can use this to my advantage and escape._ Kagura smirked as she rode the wind currents.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: Hmm, now which room was it in again? (is opening and closing various doors randomly)

AAF: (sweat drops and hits SSD with her halisen) Baka! It's not going to be in any room. It has to be in a well secured room with security guards or have some high tech technology.

SSD: -.- I knew that.

Hayate: Stupid bleached blond.

SSD: (takes out paper kunai and whacks him with it) JERK! I'll have you know that my hair is naturally blond!

AAF: Hey that is not nice! Now you have injured him. We need him if we want to defeat ACME. Did you forget that?

SSD: So? We need more than one guy. Which is why I brought these! (pulls out a Go plushie, a Neji plushie, a Sasame plushie, and a Sesshoumaru plushie)

AAF: (falls down anime style) What are you doing? I mean real people not plushies! (Grabs the plushies and throws them.)

Go: Hey why did you do that for? You could have ruined his hair. (rubs the plushie's hair.)

Shin: (sniff) The poor dollies.

SSD: (blinks) Not what I had in mind, but the real Go works just fine. (mutters) Easier than bringing the plushies to life.

A-Sasame: (holds up Sasame plushie) Is this supposed to be me?

SSD: (blushes) Uh, I messed up on the face.

A-Sasame: (smiles) I think you did a very good job, SSD.

(several voices start to be heard loudly down the hall. The group goes to investigate)

AAF: Until next time see yah!

SSD: Stay tuned 'til next chapter: Joining of Good, The Sake returns! And find out what ACME has in store for us. (cuddles Neji and Sesshoumaru plushies)


	11. Kaede Snaps!

SSD: (whispers) Hey everyone, sorry but we can't talk much right now. We're deep in the under belly of ACME headquarters. Last time we heard weird voices and now we're going to find out just what ACME is up to.

AAF: (Yawns) Can you keep it down, I'm tired on the count of you talking in your sleep last night. I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not. (Drinks coffee in order to keep from falling asleep)

Hayate: (drinks coffee because he feels like it) didn't know you talk in your sleep, SSD.

SSD: To be truthful, **I** didn't know that I talk in my sleep.

Shin: (Yawns) I'm sleepy. Can I go lay down somewhere?

(Voices are louder)

Voice 1: Yes, Stage 1: Swap is going as plan. So long as we keep that annoying authoress SilverSerpentDragon off our backs, we should be okay.

Voice 2: What about the other girl, animearlinefreak?

Voice 3: What about her? Compared to SilverSerpentDragon she doesn't stand a chance against us, ku ku ku.

Voice 4: SilverSerpentDragon does pose more of a threat. She was able to take out myself and three others at the same time. There is also the demon within her that poses a problem.

Voice 5: Do not remind me of that! I still have the nightmares.

Voice 6: Hmph, she just a child, they're both children. We should have no problems overpowering them.

AAF: (Has a vein popped out of her head) Nani? They're calling me weak? Well I'll show them, I'll show them all-mmph mmph!

Hayate, Go, Sasame, and SSD: Shut up or you'll get us caught!

Voice 1: What was that?

(shuffling in the room) (The door opens to reveal Himura Kenshin)

SSD: Oh shit. Hey wait a sec, what the hell are you doing here! You should be posted at my "Shock Wave" studio!

Kenshin: I could say the same for you. Unfortunately, I got dragged into this mess unwillingly. Can't say the same for them. (points behind him.)

SSD: (fuming) Kamui? Subaru? Dark? Kouga? You traitors! And you too, Haschel, Lloyd, Kurama? Krad?

ACME head guy 1: You have interfered long enough, SilverSerpentDragon. We hired those who knew you intimately and your weaknesses as well. Our plan for world domination will be unstoppable with you out of the picture. Capture them.

Kurama: (uses vines to hold the good guys in place)

Go: So you use plants, eh? Time to burn! Shin, close your eyes. (burns away the restraints) We aren't going down that easily.

A-Sasame: As a Leafe Knight, it is my duty to keep the world safe. If I must destroy you to accomplish that duty, I will do so.

AAF: I'll show you weak! HYAAHHH! (attacks Lloyd with her halisen)

(Lloyd slashes it to pieces with his sword)

Lloyd: What a pathetic attack. And you wonder why we didn't bother with you.

AAF: YOU &$#! (punches Lloyd with a left hook)

Lloyd:

Shin: Wah! (running from Naraku) Leave me alone ugly lady-man!

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Inuyasha, Pretear or any of the other characters. (sigh) If only we could buy the rights for a dollar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9: The Old Hag Snaps!

Mannen groggily opened his eyes for the second time that day. Again, dark chocolate eyes hovered over him, this time filled with tears. The ice knight blinked away the sleep in his eyes.

"Uh, could you get off of me?"

Rin's eyes cleared of tears as she flung her arms around Mannen's neck. "You're awake! Rin was so worried."

Sesshoumaru looked over at his ward and her new friend. Seeing that the ice brat was awake, he stood up. "If you are recovered enough, we will continue on to meet my half-brother."

Rin blushed and crawled off of Mannen. Mannen had an identical blush on his cheeks. "Uh, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

The taiyoukai glanced at him while signaling Ah-un to pick up Rin. "You saved my ward's life and for that I owe you. Your battle skills—despite your young age—have impressed this Sesshoumaru, a difficult task to achieve."

Mannen stood and stared in shock while Hajime pouted as the water knight clambered onto Ah-un's back. After about five minutes, Mannen realized that the others were pretty far ahead and ran to catch up.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sango looked around the clearing and noticed a very important detail. "Where are the kids?"

Realization settled in the teens minds as they could not remember hearing a peep from the children.

"Oh my god! We forgot the kids!" The girls yelled and quickly began to overturn every rock in the clearing in a desperate attempt to locate the missing youths.

The guys stared incredulously at the panicking girls.

"What's the big deal? The shrimps are bound to show up anyway. And Shippo's out of my hair." Inuyasha muttered in aggravation.

Kagome furiously whirled to face him, her eyes glinting malice. "Osuwari! Don't you dare say that! The forest is full of all sorts of demons and bandits! They could be killed!"

Inuyasha raised himself out of the crater he made, his ears were flat against his skull. "Alright already, wench! C'mon, guys, let's find the brats!"

The men scattered away from the girls, not wanting to face their wrath again.

They searched high and low for the brats. Not a single river or cave was left unsearched. Bird nests were discarded and trees were chopped down to look under the roots of the tree. The men grew tired of searching and wanted rest, but knew what would happen if they dare disobey the girls orders.

"AH, I'm drained from this searching, can we call it quits." Go wiped the sweat away from his brow. He leaned his back against a tree that remained standing.

Kei shook his blonde head. "We can't stop now, we must find them in order to stop the Princess of Disaster and Naraku. Besides…do you want to face the girls?"

The two sweat dropped and gulped as they both thought of the what might happen after the girls got a hold of them.

A glimmer of gold was seen coming from the north interrupted the two's discussion. Go and Kei took a fighting stance ready for anything, when blonde hair shined in the sunlight. Realization hit the two when they approached the figure.

The figure rubbed its tiny eyes. Weariness, washed over the small child. His green eyes looked straight ahead of him, as his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts were of the girl he met earlier. Kanna of the void. The girl who was now his friend.

Strange noises were heard up ahead of him. The young knight froze in fear. Scared, he did the one thing that could protect himself. He covered himself with a flower and hid.

Go and Kei appeared.

"Hmm…I assumed it was Shin, huh, I suppose my hunch was wrong." Kei shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoa, and I thought that you were always right. Tch, I guess even you are human, huh Kei?"

"Grr, now is not the time to fool around, we must find the children before the girls have our heads." His hair sprung up at the thought.

"Guh, I sure ain't going to have my head lost. Uh…Shin, Hajime, Mannen, Shippo, where are you?" Go shouted in hopes of finding them.

Shin hearing a familiar voice, snuck up behind Go and shouted. "Here I am Go!"

"Wha-" Go fell on his rump. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Sh-Shin…there you are." Go laughed nervously.

Kei rolled his eyes. "Enough of foolish things we need to find the others. Shin do you know where everyone else is?" He knelt down next to Shin.

Shin's eyes watered. "You mean there not here? Waah!"

Just then the other Leafe Knights and Miroku and Inuyasha showed up.

"So you found Shin, that's good." Sasame knelt down next to Shin as he patted his head.

Kei stood. "Of course, though we found no leads to where the others are." He held his head on his palm in thought, when noises could be heard from the west.

"Hey guys slow down, are you really trying to lose track of me that easily." A cocky voice shouted to two people in front of him.

"Hey I know that cocky voice. Mannen what the hell did you leave us for? Wha-"

"Grr, Sesshomaru what the heck are you doing here for?" Inuyasha looked back at Hayate. "Did you did you come back to your mate or did you forget to mark him last time?" Inuyasha tried to remain calm, but it was a losing battle.

Hayate was furious for being called the fem-boy's mate, much less have the demon there. He formed the wind sword in his hands; he contemplated on who to test his blade on first.

At this moment the girls heard the ruckus and rushed right over. Himeno and the other girls gasped at who they saw there. Himeno tensed up, remembering her encounter with the lord of the western lands.

Shin, Hajime, and Shippo, ran to each other, as they wailed tears of joy for their reunion. Sesshoumaru glared at his hanyou of a half brother.

"You dare to insult this Sesshoumaru's sexuality, little brother? Hmph, it seems that you do not appreciate my offer of assistance to kill Naraku, as much I despise you as well."

The Inutear group stared incredulously at the silver haired taiyoukai.

"Grrr, what the hell do mean 'offer your assistance'!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. "It means, pathetic hanyou, that you are too weak to go after Naraku alone. Especially so if what Mannen told me is correct."

Hayate rounded on the ice knight. "What the hell is he talking about, Mannen?"

Mannen laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Haha, well you see, a demon larva attacked us. Only this one was different; it was harder to kill than normal. I think that Naraku is mixing youkai with the seeds."

"What? How could he, is that possible unless…" Kagome's face turned to that of disgust. Everyone else shared the same expression. Sasame however, showed an expression of heartache. Kei was the first to speak.

"If that's the case, then we must work fast and find the jewel shards before Naraku does." Kei turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-san we must put a past grudges aside and work as a team-"

"Lord Sesshomaru, doesn't need to be told of such things. AAH!" The toad clutched his head from the wound he received.

Mannen pulled his fist away from Jaken's skull. "We don't need to be pestered by a weak demon such as you!"

The Pretear group was a little impressed by Mannen's rough behavior, especially Go. Hojo nervously shook in fear from the new demon's arrival. He knew what that meant if another demon entered the group…more torture for him.

The group headed to Kaede's village as the group received frighten/annoyed stares when they entered the small village. Kaede was at the front of her home, picking medicinal herbs for future injuries that are bound to happen. An idea struck that cowardly teenager as he went to go help the old hag out. He picked up a few herbs and rushed over to Kagome's side.

With a goofy smirk on his face he pointed to the herbs. "Kagome these herbs help to cure any illness for that rheumatoid arthritis."

Kagome sweat dropped as well as everyone else for the boy's stupidity. "Uh…Hojo you do realize that I'm not sick, right?"

"Oh Kagome, it's alright to lie about your health, I understand if your not willing

to except you being sick. Now go lay down and I'll make you something to make you all

better." He lead Kagome into one of the rooms while, he went outside to find the

ingredients for a stew he was planning to make.

"Why you! After I'm done with you, I'll show you who needs medicine!"

Inuyasha balled his fist.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha osuwari! Kami, what am I going to do with you." She entered the hut as everyone followed behind.

"Hey instead of listening to that birdbrain, why don't we get wasted." He went towards Kagome's bag to grab the bottles of sake, when Kagome stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think that you're going? This is my bag, at least ask for permission before you help yourself like selfish glutton. Or else." She randomly pulled out a beaded necklace.

Go gulped. "Hey uh...I didn't mean to go through your things, I'm sorry." He went on his hands and knees and begged.

Kagome smirked as she walked away from the Fire Knight. She went to her bag to pull out a bottle of sake when her bag started to move. Kagome gulped in fright, as she hid behind Inuyasha as protection.

"What-What is that?"

"Huh, we'll find out." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword as everyone took a fighting stance.

The thing inside the bag wiggled and wiggled until it hopped outside of the bag.

Inuyasha's face met the floor of Kaede's home.

Kouga of the wolf demon tribe, held Kagome's hands in his. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Everyone stared at the new comer in curiosity while the Inuyasha group shook their head at what's next to take place. Sesshomaru stared in amusement at his little brother at handling his woman.

"Kagome, I decided that I will take you now as my mate."

Inuyasha fumed and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Get your hands off of her, teme!"

Kouga looked at the hanyou with disinterest. "Eh, what do you want, inukuro? Can't you see that I'm talking to my woman?"

"Grrr. Shi ne!" Inuyasha unleashed the kaze no kizu.

Kouga dodged with Kagome in his arms. "You baka! You could've hurt my woman!"

The audience—minus Sesshoumaru—sweat dropped. Miroku and Sango sighed as Inuyasha acted without thinking again. Then they examined the destruction to Kaede's hut. The Pretear crew just stared and wondered why Inuyasha would think to unleash that particular attack in a closed area. Kaede stared with horror as she witnessed Inuyasha's latest act idiocy. For once, the old woman was going to be cruel to her guests.

"OUT! I will not stand for this desecration of my property anymore! Out!" She went as far as retrieving her bow and quiver of arrows to corral them out of her ruined home.

Sesshoumaru ran out because even he was frightened by the old miko's sudden cut from reality. He would never admit to anyone; no, he was too prideful to let it get to his enemies that he was scared by an old human miko. An arrow whizzed by his cheek, and burned it with its purifying aura.

_'Oh shit, why the hell didn't I stop Inuyasha? Oh yeah, because I wanted to see how he would handle a rival for his mate.' _Sesshoumaru cursed himself as he passed the other refugees and headed into the woods.

"Teme! Wait up for us!" Inuyasha yelled at his older half brother. He was even more infuriated when Kouga passed him with Kagome still in his arms.

"Oi, inukuro! Too slow to catch up?" Kouga shouted back…only to run into a tree once he entered the woods.

"Itai!" The miko cried out as she was crushed between the tree trunk and Kouga's armor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and quickly pushed Kouga away to get to her.

"Kagome!" Sango landed next to Inuyasha on Kirara. Hojo was seated behind her, the pot of stew still in his grasp. "What happened?"

"That mangy wolf didn't watch where he was going and ran into a tree. Kagome was between them." Inuyasha growled out.

An arrow from the infuriated miko zipped past Inuyasha as he lifted Kagome into his strong arms. The little miko hissed in pain at the movement. The hanyou cradled her gently and took off running.

Hayate flew through the air with Himeno his arms, Go attempted to carry her at first but was blasted away by a jealous Hayate. He used wind blasts to redirect the arrows away from him and his tulip head. He smirked when one of the arrows he redirected breezed by Sesshoumaru. The wind knight looked back and noticed Kaede following behind them on her horse, arrow notched and currently aimed at him. He swore and sped up. Then he felt a blinding pain in his ass.

"Oh fuck! That fucking hurts!" Hayate shouted in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Himeno asked. She looked behind him to see an arrow shaft sticking out of his butt. "There's an arrow in your butt!"

"I know there's a fucking arrow in my ass, because it's my ass!"

"I can see that! I'm just trying to help!"

Beside them, Go was laughing hysterically with tears leaking out of his eyes. Then his eyes widened as a familiar feeling struck his own rear end. "Oh shit, that hurts!" Unfortunately, the arrow was closer to a certain male body part that was necessary if Go ever wanted to have children.

Kaede eventually tired of chasing them once the group was about a mile within the forest. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief when they realized that Kaede had stopped chasing them. They began to make camp and tend to the unfortunates who were wounded. Hojo looked down and noticed that his stew had not spilled in the hasty retreat.

"Oh look, the stew didn't spill! Kagome, do you still want some?" Hojo smiled cheerfully.

Kagome didn't answer due to her currently being unconscious. Hojo sighed in disappointment before offering his concoction to the others. The group hesitantly accepted the bowls and began to eat. The reactions were varied. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru immediately spit it out, so did Miroku, Sango, the kids, Kouga, and most of the knights and Himeno. The only one who actually ate it with gusto was Hayate. He held out his bowl.

"More please. You know, you don't fight like a man, but you sure cook like a woman."

The rest of the Inutear group looked at him incredulously. They wordlessly began shoving their bowls into his face as they begged him to finish off the thing called "stew". Once Hayate devoured the entire stock of stew, it was then that they noticed Hayate and Go had arrows in their butts. Himeno and Sango grimly walked to Kagome's backpack that Sasame was thoughtful enough to remember and retrieved the handy-dandy first aid kid. They pulled out scalpels, needle and thread. As one, the two girls turned to face them.

"Remove the pants."

Hayate and Go exchanged embarrassed glances before changing back into their normal clothes. Sesshoumaru and Mannen made sure to cover Rin's eyes while Kei and Sasame shielded Shin and Hajime. The knights of wind and fire grudgingly began to remove their lower clothing to allow the girls access to their wounds. Himeno and Sango blushed cherry red and Miroku glared angrily at Go, Sango's patient.

"Well," Himeno started, "they're certainly…uh…not s-small."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tried to hold back their laughter as they observed the reactions of their companions. Hayate and Go were a bright red as the girls prodded and poked at the wounds. Needless to say, the…reactions…were very embarrassing.

"Hey! Watch where you poke that thing, I need those later in life!" The firecracker haired man yelped as Sango prodded a very…important…piece of his body while she daydreamed dangerously of Miroku's…equipment.

"Ouch! You tulip headed valley girl! Watch where you jab that damn thing! That hurts!"

Poke. "Shut up, you big baby! I'm the one with the knife here!"

The night was then filled with the yelps of the wounded knights and the hysterical laughter of the demons—minus Sesshoumaru who was only chuckling darkly.

"There! All done!" Himeno said as she placed a band-aid over his stitched up wound.

"You did an alright job, though I probably could've done it better." Hayate groused as he pulled up his pants quickly.

"Fine, next time you get an arrow in your butt, you do your own surgery!" She then ran into the forest.

Hayate attempted to run after her, but ended up hobbling due to his wound. On the other hand, Go rapidly pulled up his pants and then hugged a blushing Sango.

"Thank you so much! I was so worried about Little Go!"

Sango's blush deepened and Inuyasha's laughter increased to a roar as he rolled on the floor in his mirth. "L-little Go?"

Miroku's eye twitched and his grip on his prayer beads binding the Kazaana tightened. _'Must not kill. Must not kill. Must not kill…'_ He repeated the mantra over and over in his mind.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Himeno stomped through the forest as she cried tears of frustration. "That idiot! Why did I even bother treating him when I knew he was just going to be mean to me after I was done? If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I won that for the year."

Hayate caught up to the angry girl by flying instead of walking. He overheard this last line and couldn't help but think of that American Disney movie Hercules. He moved with trepidation as he approached the pink haired pretear. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I really was a jerk back there."

Himeno leaned back into his embrace as the tears streamed down her face. "Why can't you have ever been nice to me?

Hayate stepped back and turned her around to face him. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders and bent down. Their lips were almost touching when an annoying voice interrupted them.

"Hayate! Himeno! Where are you guys?"

The two quickly parted to face the rustling bush. Shippo revealed himself. "There you are! The others told me to get you."

'_Damn that brat! Hayate/I was just about to kiss me/her and he ruined it! I'm gonna ring that kitsune's neck!'_

Shippo got a scared look on his face. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

Blue wind energy swirled around Hayate as a scary gleam lit his eyes. The wind sword formed in his hand and he took off flying for the little bug. "Get back here, you little bastard!"

"Wah! Kagome!" Shippo cried as he began running back to camp.

Himeno stood in an awkward silence as she stared after Hayate's retreating back. She was about to leave the clearing when a sakura blossom wafted into her vision. She caught it out of the air and smiled. _'Well, I didn't come out of this empty handed.'_ She then headed back to the campsite. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: Oh no! Shin! Hold on! (performs hand seals) Katon Housenka no Jutsu! (blasts several fireballs at Naraku)

Naraku: (screams as his long hair catches on fire)

Kenshin: (attacks AAF)

AAF: Oh My Fucking God! Somebody fucking help me, or I'll get the beads of subjugation out!" (Barely dodges Doryuusen)

SSD: AAF! (throws a foam pillow) You beat me with that enough! (Performs more hand seals) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (forms ten clones) Take this! SilverSerpentDragon Rendan! (K.Os Haschel)

Hayate: (intercepts Kenshin with the wind sword) You want AAF, you have to get through me!

AAF: Hayate, thank you! Okay now time to kick ass! HYAAHHH! (Swings the pillow in all directions. Hits Subaru, Krad, and Kamui in the head with the pillow, resulting in a domino effect.) Heh, I guess nap time came earlier for you guys. HYAAHH!

Go: (fights Kurama) Okay, Plant boy, you're going down! Fire Axe!

Kurama: Rose Whip! (thinking) This is going to be ugly for me.

SSD: (dodges Kouga's attack and forms more hand seals)

Kouga: (attacks SSD but SSD turns into a log) Huh?

SSD: Over here, muttface! (performs hand seals) Water Prison no Jutsu!

Kouga: (passes out from lack of oxygen as the cage of water keeps him locked up)

SSD: I guess that takes care of that. (looks over at Shin who is standing over an unconscious Dark) Good boy, Shin, you showed him!

ACME head guy 2: Damn you! Lucky for us we knew about your obsession with the anime Naruto for quite some time and hired a few people you may know.

(doors open to reveal…)

SSD: (gasp) Ita-kun! How could you betray me like this? Oh, hello, fish face.

Kisame: damn you! Stop calling me that!

Itachi: I hate to do this to you, SSD, but orders are orders. (moves so fast that AAF and SSD can't track him. He knocks out SSD and then AAF)

ACME head guy 1: Well, don't stop with them, get the others as well. Heh heh, with SilverSerpentDragon and her annoying friend out of the way, we, ACME, shall rule the world!

Kisame and Itachi: (roll eyes before knocking the Leafe Knights aiding AAF and SSD out)

(Sasame attempts to make a stand, but unfortunately the two Akatsuki members are familiar with Sound attacks)

Next time on Pretear in the Segoku Jidai:

The Sake Returns. Watch the gang get drunk and sing again with some interesting dance routines.

As for the authors, how will they get out of the mess they're in right now? And will Itachi and M-Sasame come to the rescue, or let their loves rot in jail?


	12. Caught Red Handed!

SSD: (Paces in cell) Damn it, we're in this situation because of you, ya know.

AAF: (Slaps SSD)

SSD: OW! What the hell was that for?

AAF: Well don't blame me for ACME's obsession over you! (Points at SSD) Now let's settle down and take our pill- WHAT THE HELL, THERE ISN'T ANYMORE!

SSD: (snaps head around to face AAF and snatches pill bottle) WHAT? NOOOOO!! Now what are we going to do?

AAF: (Pulls SSD's hair) WILL YOU SHUT UP NOW! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

SSD: YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! (Pulls at bars covering window) Now would be a good time for HER to show up!

AAF: WELL I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR VOICE! (Pulls off the bars of the cell door) Wow cool! (Randomly pulls off the other bars in the cell)

SSD: (SLAP!) Snap out of it, we to stick to stay sane as long as possible…WITHOUT OUR BELOVED PILLS!

Hayate: Uhh…what happened to my love? (Gulps as he hesitantly walks out of the jail.)

Go: Yikes. (backs away slowly) Uhh, evacuate from the psycho ladies immediately.

Shin: (reluctantly follows Go)

M-Sasame: (weirded out by AAF's unusual behavior)

SSD&AAF: Oh no you don't! (Goes ahead and begins to drag them away as Shin follows)

Guard (Who happens to be Kakashi): Huh? Oi, how'd you get out? Those bars were resistant to any effort you could use, SSD.

SSD: (pulls out secret weapon) I didn't want to do this, I was saving it so I could purge myself of HER lusts, but desperate times call for desperate measures. (Whips out a little orange book) The latest in the Icha Icha Paradise series, personally autographed by the author and isn't due to be released til next month.

Kakashi: (eye widens and tries to grab book. SSD keeps it out of reach)

SSD: Promise to be quiet?

Kakashi: (serious) Not a soul will know. (Takes book and begins to eagerly read.)

SSD: Good, do the disclaimer for us.

Kakashi: Wha? Oh, sure. (continues reading)

Disclaimer: SilverSerpentDragon and animearlinefreak do not own Pretear Inuyasha or any other anime character that appears.

(SSD, AAF and Company leave while camera focuses on Kakashi, an evil glint in his eye)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shippo charged into the camp with a furious Hayate quite literally on his tail. The kitsune kit attempted to duck behind Kagome's prone form, but the wind knight snagged him painfully by the tail. The orange haired young demon struggled in his grasp and tried in vain to escape his clutched. Inuyasha, curious as to what the commotion was, decided to make his presence known.

"Oi, fem-boy, what'd the runt do this time?" The gruff hanyou asked.

"Hayate and Himeno were-MMPH!" A large hand clamped over his mouth and the blue haired knight glared at the kitsune in his grasp.

"Say a word, and I have me a new fox fur scarf." His sky blue eyes had grown dark with anger and embarrassment. A small pink tinge crossed his cheeks as Himeno wandered in.

Miroku glanced between the pretear and knight, sensing the tension between the two. A knowing look crossed his face and he nodded to himself. _'Those two have a lot of issues to work out. Now to Sango,'_ Miroku began to leer at the taijiya.

Sango noticed this and her hand twitched over Hiraikotu's strap, but she remembered the beads of subjugation. "Roll over, Miroku."

Kagome had awoken due to the racket caused by Miroku's back hitting the ground, but had been succumbed to Kouga's loving attack.

"Kagome are you okay? Is there anything you need to help you sleep tonight?" Kouga snuggled against Kagome's bosom as the poor defenseless miko sat frozen in her place.

A growl was heard from the left side of the campsite as a very irritated hanyou marched up to the wolf youkai, snatching the dazed miko, whom was speechless. The blush on Kagome's face brightened, when her beloved's arms wrapped around her waist.

"What the hell are you doing with MY KAGOME?" Inuyasha's rage grew with the last words spoken, unknown that he revealed a secret he wished to remain silent.

An awkward silence hovered over the gang in a thick fog. It was later disrupted by the laughter that broke after a few seconds. The poor half demon blushed at the embarrassment he was faced with, as well as the lecture he would be hearing by a certain monk about how much of a baka he is. Everyone laughed at his stupidity, even his brother wore a devilish smirk on his face as he thought of blackmailing his little brother in the future.

Hojo stared at the scene that was taking place before him. He was appalled by what turn of events were taking place one after the other. _'Damn it, first I arrive in this strange and exotic land, then I have this monster trying to steal Kagome away from me, and now this pointy eared beast wants her too! Hmm…I need to fight back or else I'm afraid to see what the outcome might be for me.'_ Without another word or long ass paragraph, he took the already red tinted face girl away from the red faced teenager.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Hobo heisted when all different shapes and sizes of eyes were staring into his scared brown eyes. He gulped as he tried to regain his composure. "I mean, she is still injured after all from the accident."

Another silence occurred for the rather strange group. A snap of a twig in the distance was a signal for the three males to latch onto any part of the girl they could get a hold of. Hojo had a hold of Kagome's left arm, Inuyasha had a hold of Kagome's right, as for Kouga he had a hold of Kagome's right leg. The unfortunate fifteen year old, year was hurting in new spots now. Now the young priestess understood how Laffy Taffy felt when it was being stretched out.

The battle for capturing Kagome was set aside when a very temperamental sound knight strode over to the trio of boys, pulling the frightened girl away from the dog fight. Giving the boys a glare that would send anyone crawling under a rock, he searched through Kagome's overstuffed bag for a special kind of jewelry. About ten minutes of searching he emerged from the faded yellow bag with black pearl beads and white fangs.

Every male in the group, except for Sesshomaru, cringed at the innocent looking beads, which weren't so innocent once they were around a victim's neck. Sasame grinned evilly at the pale faces. Turning his back to the ones he wasn't interested in, his violet eyes stared at a pair of medium shaded blue eyes.

Kouga froze when he saw that Sasame was staring directly at him with an evil glint in his eyes. Slowly, he backed away from the sound knight when his back hit against a tree. Sweat beaded his forehead as a scream burst from his tan lips.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Birds flown out of their perches from the tree Kouga was up against, as a cry came soon after. Slumping over in defeat, he stared down at the spot where something new was placed.

The beads of subjugation reflected back at Kouga with mockery. He narrowed his Copenhagen blue eyes at the smirking sound knight. Sasame's smirk widened and sealed Kouga's fate with six words.

"Kagome, care to do the honors?"

"Down, boy!"

WHAM! echoed through the forest. The wolf prince dazedly looked up at the stars, a throbbing pain spreading through his back. The silence was broken by Inuyasha's maniacal laughter.

"BWAHAHA! Look who's eating dirt now, wolf boy!"

Feeling the spell wearing off, Kouga launched himself at the gleeful hanyou. "Urusai, inukuro!" He landed a solid punch to Inuyasha's jaw.

"Damn you! Take this! Sankontessou!" Yellow blades of energy streaked through the air from his claws. Their fight was cut short abruptly by Kagome uttering the dreaded words.

"Inuyasha, osuwari! Kouga, lay down!"

WHAM! WHAM!

"Grumph mrph kagrne!" (translation: What the hell, Kagome?") Inuyasha grumbled around the dirt in his mouth.

"K-Kagome, why do you torment me so? Isn't Inukuro enough?" Kouga groaned as his back exploded in pain again.

The group around them chuckled, minus Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was not amused. Their stench was starting to irritate his sensitive nose. The taiyoukai decided that it was prudent to inform the two that they needed to bathe. He cleared his throat to gain his half brother and the wolf prince's attention.

"Your stench is becoming a problem; there is a hot spring nearby. Use it."

The girls exchanged secretive glances and grins. Himeno and Kagome readied the cameras behind their backs as the other men decided they should bathe as well. Kagome opened her backpack to gather the bathing materials and handed it to the guys.

"Here are some bathing supplies for your bath and-" Kagome reached so far into her bag that she managed to flash a few guys who were looking ( and earning a few "roll over" and "heel" commands in the process). When Kagome surfaced from her over packed bag there were a few guys on the ground and some with faces as red as a tomato. Ignoring the awkwardness in the atmosphere she was feeling, she approached Kei and handed him the item she retrieved from her bag. "This is for you."

Kei stared at the purple bottle in his hand. His yellow eyes lighten as he launched himself on the surprised girl. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oro?" the raven haired girl squeaked in confusion as she was practically molested by Kei. "Hey get off or I'll get the beads of subjugation out again!"

"Eep!" The light knight leaped back and hid behind Miroku who sweat dropped. '_Hmm, nice firm back—great Kami! What am I thinking!_'

Inuyasha grumpily pulled himself from the ground and jumped into a nearby tree. "Well, I'm gonna stay here, you guys go on ahead."

A look of realization crossed Kagome's face. "Tonight's the new moon isn't it?"

"Huh?" The Pretear gang collectively asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, glee welling inside as he began to anticipate seeing his half brother's face when he realizes that Sesshoumaru already knew of his human night. He unsheathed the Tokijin. "Get down from there, foolish little brother." Everyone began to back away slowly from the Western lord. Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and tugged on his pant leg.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you attack Inuyasha-ji-chan?" She turned her face upwards in a puppy dog pout.

"I am not attacking him, Rin, I am merely coercing him to come down. Like so." Sesshoumaru proceeded to strike the tree with his blade lightly and sliced right through it.

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head for two reasons. One was that he couldn't believe Sesshoumaru would do such a petty thing. The other was the pain that came with the transformation. He flailed his arms and landed face down on the ground, human. Everyone winced at the rough landing. Miroku rubbed his nose in sympathy having had his human body abused in such a way before. Shippo walked up Inuyasha's still body and poked it with a nearby stick.

"Is he dead?" Poke. Poke. Poke.

The black haired Inuyasha lashed out and grabbed the offending object. "Cut that out, gaki!" He proceeded to whap him on the head.

Kagome, reluctant to hit him after such a bad fall, whipped out her halisen. She walked over to the now human hanyou and whacked him. "Quit beating up Shippo! Go and take your bath!"

The Pretear gang gaped at all that happened in a matter of a minute. One reason was why had Inuyasha's hair changed color and why the heck was the young priestess not being as cruel as she normally would be or at least that what they thought.

"Uhh…what the heck just happened and why does Inuyasha look different?" Go questioned. The others nodded their heads as well wanting to know the whole truth about it.

Inuyasha "feh'd" as he took a towel and some bath products and headed to the hot springs without a word uttered. The Inuyasha gang sighed at his typical manner, including Kouga, excluding Sesshoumaru. They all sat down at the campfire and examined the situation dealing with the new moon, Inuyasha's half demon/half human side, and why Kagome was more particularly nice.

After the explaining everyone nodded their head as the guys stood up and walked to the hot springs near by, where the hanyou turned human took off.

Jaken squawked in indignation as Sesshoumaru lead the others to the hot spring. "Milord! Please do not leave me behind with these bra-AH!" The gama youkai was cut off abruptly by Rin pushing past him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't hurt Inuyasha-ji-chan, please!"

"Hn." The guys were soon out of sight in the bushes.

Jaken flailed and eventually managed to throw Rin's arm out of his face. "No! Milord don't leave your faithful servant behind!"

"Come on, Jaken-sama! Let's go pick some flowers!" Rin began to drag the gama youkai towards a nearby flower patch. As they passed Mannen, Rin stopped and cocked her head to the side. She smiled a happy smile "Does Mannen-kun want to come with Rin and Jaken?"

Mannen blushed lightly and slipped his hand into hers, allowing himself to be dragged along. Himeno "aww'ed" and snapped a picture to capture the moment. The Pretear quickly regained her senses and faced the other two girls.

"Well, shall we get going?"

The girls nodded in ascent and Kagome handed Sango the third camera. Just as they were creeping away to spy on the guys, a rush of wind blew from behind them. Kagome turned around and gasped in fear.

"Kagura! What do you want?" the miko asked.

Sango jumped in front of her near sister holding a kodachi across her forearm. "Stay behind me, Kagome!"

Kagura tucked her feather back into her bun and placed her fan into her obi. "Calm down, I didn't come here for a fight."

"I don't know you, but from their reactions you must be a bad guy- er, girl!" Himeno fell into a martial arts stance.

"I'm here to get away from Naraku and his damn mate. The noise is…disturbing to say the least." The wind witch shuddered in horror.

The girls joined her in a collective shudder at the disgusting thought. Sympathy was immediately found in the eyes of the teenage girls.

"Well, we were about to go to the hot springs, wanna join us?" Kagome asked.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I need to get Naraku's disgusting musk off of me and my clothes."

The teens exchanged evil looks and Himeno and Sango latched onto her arms. They proceeded to drag the now startled wind witch to the springs. Rin waved good bye and went back to picking flowers with Mannen and Shin while Hajime was their mannequin for the flower crowns and necklaces. Much to the water knight's chagrin, Rin had brushed out his hair and styled it like Kagome's. Jaken bemoaned his misfortune, to be rewarded with an icicle to the butt. At that time, Kohaku wandered onto the scene and caught sight of his "maiden".

"Hajime, my beautiful maiden!"

Said "maiden" froze in fear and turned wide, terrorized eyes to the source of his fear. The last male taijiya walked up, grasped his hand in his and kissed it. Hajime stood in mortification while Mannen and Shippo cracked up behind him while Mannen tried to use Rin as a support.

"Hey, 'Lady' Hajime! Why don't you and your 'boyfriend' take a walk together?" Mannen snickered.

Hajime, still frozen in fear, could not object as Kohaku placed his arm in his and left. Now that the water knight left, Rin and Shin began to giggle. Mannen snuck behind Rin and placed a flower crown on her head. The girl blushed and looked away shyly. She noticed a butterfly and began to chase it with Shippo following close behind.

oooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile with the girls……….

They arrived at the hot springs a bit away from the naked guys bathing. Positioning their cameras for the perfect angle, they anxiously awaited for something exciting to happen. The wind demon that was dragged along was embarrassed beyond words. The only thing she could do was drool at the handsome naked guys, especially a certain Lord of the Western lands.

The boys on the other hand were a having a conversation about the girl's personalities. At the moment they were having a discussion about women and PMS. During this time the girls were hearing the boys, wanted to give their hiding place away by beating the living hell out of them, considering how little did they know of the woman's body.

"So do you think that the girls going through PMS?" Go asked. He leaned against a bolder, exposing his light tan body, oblivious to the flashes coming a distance not to far off from them.

A few of the guys turned in that direction, when they saw the bushes move. Ideas sprang into the heads as they thought of exposing whoever was over to come out.

"Yeah, I agree. Himeno's been more bitchy than usual." Hayate turned back to the bushes as he saw the thick bushes move more wilder than the first time.

The girls tried to refrain the tulip head from launching out of the bush and killing the handsome knight of wind.

"Do you want to give away our position?" Kagura whispered not wanting to be caught spying on Sesshomaru. However another voice interrupted their arguing.

"Che, if the girls were on their rags, than Kagome must be on Menopause." Inuyasha floated on his back unknown that there was a tree about ready to collapse from righteous female rage.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, surely you don't mean to insult Kagome-sama's age." Miroku briefly dunked his head under the steaming water.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, I do not see why you bother with ningen women, even if these ningen can be as fierce as any demoness on her menstrual cycle."

The final straw broke. Neglecting their Polaroid cameras and pictures, they raced out of the bushes leaving behind a trail of smoke. Piercing red eyes flashed at the unsuspecting boys in the hot springs. Fear shown in each of their eyes and they rushed to find another location but alas, they were caught in a trap.

Several small rocks were neatly piled near the water when each girl tripped on the tiny rocks causing them to fall into the hot springs with the guys in it. Kagome and Sango cursed in their head for realizing that they were the ones that left the rocks there in the first place.

Kagome tumbled into the water landing flat on her chest and into the arms of her savior Inuyasha who stood in the warm water dazed and confused. Sango flew into Miroku and lay gasping for breath when her solar plexus hit the hentai houshi's shoulder. Himeno landed with Go catching her instead of Hayate. Hayate was mortified by the idea of his Himeno landing in bird brain's grasp. Inside his head he thought of ways to kill the fire knight later on that night. Kagura who tried to keep her balance hooked onto someone's body to keep her balance. That person was Sesshomaru. Hobo, the most ignored in the story, screamed like a girl when the girls landed.

The guys were shocked and also worried for the nasty fall the girls suffered. Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman latched onto his chest with a bored expression, though a very thin line of pink ran over his cheeks. No one but Kagura noticed and she blushed a bright pink before hastily getting off of him.

After five minutes passed in awkward silence, the girls remember exactly why they ran out of their hiding place and tumbled into the spring. Removing themselves from the guys, their bangs covered their faces as they walked away out of the water and toward the mountain part of the forest where they found a bolder two times the size of the other bolder they hurled at Homo.

Grinning wickedly at the guys, with one big heave (especially with a demoness on their side) the giant bolder rolled down the steep hill it was on as the boys stared at the boulder with wide eyes.

"SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Go shouted as he tried to push the others out of his way.

Sesshomaru, being the smartest one, orbed away before the bolder hit the water. Kei and Sasame teleported away in just in the nick of time. The other men weren't so fortunate seeing as the huge rock buried them in the water.

The girls huffed as they went back to the place where they left the pictures and cameras and walked off into another direction, oblivious to the men that would later follow them, curious what kind of pictures they took.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Humph, the nerve of those guys! And Inuyasha! That was uncalled for!" Kagome raged and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Men, they have no concept of the pains women go through," Kagura commented as she flipped through the polaroid pictures. She came to one and paused. "Kagome, why did you take a picture of the wuss?"

Himeno and Sango gasped in shock and stared at the miko incredulously. Kagome blushed and snatched the picture out of the wind witch's grasp. "It was an accident. Sango bumped into me when I was aiming for Kouga." The raven haired girl indicated to the picture that was beneath the one of Hojo. "See?"

"Hmm." Kagura hummed appreciatively. "The wolf does have a good build. And very large." Kagura began to blush and flipped to another picture. Her cheeks stained a dark cherry as her eyes took in the pale skin, red striped hips, and wisps of silver hair. "Um, mind if I keep this one?"

The three teenagers exchanged knowing glances. "Sure," Sango consented.

"Now, who's bigger?" Himeno questioned.

"Well, Inuyasha is a bit on the scrawny side, but he's more wiry." Kagome flashed a picture to the rest of the girls.

"True, so he's out. Miroku's a bit better, but not by much, unfortunately." Sango sighed wistfully.

"Sasame is pretty big, and look at those abs! I wonder if he works out in his spare time?" Himeno mused as she examined Sasame's picture.

Meanwhile somewhere nearby...

The three men being critiqued were blushing different shades of red. 'Girls are so perverted.

"Hayate is the biggest of them all. I mean, he is tall, and the body is very proportioned, not to mention well toned..." Himeno stammered and caused the wind knight to blush crimson.

'Himeno...no hentai.' Hayate thought in distress.

"Ahem, Sesshoumaru-sama is the better equipped of them all." Kagura boasted and the hidden taiyoukai's eyes widened slighty in shock and surprise. The thin line of pink made a reappearance.

Inuyasha shoved his fist into his mouth to keep his laughter muffled. A few snorts slipped out and the girls paused in their examinations. Sango pulled Hiraikotsu closer to her and approached their hiding spot. She attacked and met a head with a solid CLUNK.

"OWWW!" Go cradled his injured head and the guys knew the jig was up.

The girls blushed and identical expressions of mortification were etched onto their faces. That was when Sasame noticed the pictures. His eyebrow twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Chests, you were talking about our chests?" His voice was strained and the other males looked shocked. "Do you realize that with the way you worded your conversation, it is quite easy to believe that your talking below the belt?"

The girls were very close to fainting from the sheer embarrassment as the remaining males nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," Himeno decided to be the brave one and state their reasoning. "Guys seem to have an obsession with boobs, why can't we girls talk about pecs?"

There was an awkward silence and Kagome went to her yellow bag. She pulled out a bottle of sake and took a deep drink from it. She sighed and passed it to Sango. "I needed that. Now, who else wants to get drunk?"

Several hands shot into the air and Kagome proceeded to pull out a few more bottles. They were well ready to get piss poor drunk after the numerous embarrassing and humiliating events that night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: YAHOO! We're free! Time to hunt down those ACME bastards and free my Itachi-kun from their evil clutches!

AAF: (Slap SSD) Settle down. WE NEED TO BE QUIET!

Hayate: WILL YOU BOTH PIPE DOWN!!! (An echo was heard soon after causing footsteps approaching them near by)

Go: Crap! Uh…where will we go? (Go's head rotates back and forth continuously)

Shin: SSD, what are we going to do? (She has tears rolling down his face)

M-Sasame: You have no need to fear, AAF, I will keep you safe. (pulls AAF into an embrace)

AAF: (Bam! M-Sasame crashes into a wall that held weapons in it) Oh, lookie here weapons just what we need! (Skips in happily)

SSD: (blinks) Well, ain't that a coinky dink? (Notices a container of shuriken, a pouch of kunai and a sharp katana) Oooh, pretty. (Takes weapons and attaches them to thigh, waist and hip respectively.) (Cackles) Fools, to leave such weapons in plain sight! They shall pay!

AAF: (looks and looks for a respectable weapon and finds a metal halisen) BWHAHAHAHAHA! (Twirls it around crazily)

Go: Oh no, she has that damn fan back!

Hayate: Only it's been upgraded.

M-Sasame: I hope she doesn't hit me with that. I'm too young and beautiful to die!

SSD: Where'd you come from? I thought that A-Sasame was the one stuck with us?

M-Sasame: Apparently, he picked up that Kawarimi jutsu you know and switched places with me.

(guards storm in Shin has the boom box with him and it's playing Orochimaru's Theme from Naruto)

Kenshin: Oro, where did he get that thing from?

Kouga: The noise! My ears!

Kamui: (bops head to the beat) Not a bad tune.

SSD&AAF: AHH! DRACULA'S COMING!

Guards: DRACULA? HELP! RUN AWAY!

(Orochimaru pops in)

Orochimaru: Hey, this is my song! (starts dancing disco)

SSD&AAF: …

Guards: …

Leafe Knights: …

SSD: Hey, where's Haschel and Lloyd?

Subaru: Apparently, AAF has a good left hook and you pack a good kick as well.

Orochimaru: (fuming) I am dancing here! Attention on me!

AAF: Shut up, you, girl FROM THE RING!

Orochimaru: (twitch) (mutter) One doujinshi, just one and that title is stuck to me. DIE GAKI! Seinei'jashuu! (summons snakes)

Hayate: (kills snakes with wind blades) Don't touch her!

SSD: Where the hell is Jiraiya or Tsunade when you need them!

Orochimaru: (perks) Tsunade-hime? Where?

SSD: (whacks Orochimaru with the hilt of her sheathed katana) That was getting annoying. Stupid Micheal Jackson reject. Now. (eyes glint menacingly) Where's my Ita-kun?

Will the guards crack under a scary and insane SSD's interrogation? Will they find the magic whistle and break the spell holding the anime characters to the fiendish ACME company's rule? And will AAF and SSD stop being so damn hyper?

AAF: Shut up! (Throws a rock at him)

M-Sasame: Ouch! But my love!!! (Cries)

SSD: Just do your job, M-Sasame!

M-Sasame: (sigh) Alas, my love still goes unrequited. Ahem. (goes into announcer mode) Stay tuned for the next installment of Pretear in the Sengoku Jidai!


End file.
